Jack and Rose: Tristan and Rory?
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory goes on a cruise and meets Tristan. Tristan isn't a 'suitable' person for Rory to be with, Can they hide their relationship from everyone? AU. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rose and Jack. Rory and Tristan?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

Rating: T

A/N: Okay, so I got this idea last night and I couldn't get it out of my head all day. It takes place right after the second season finale. BUT, Jess has a twin brother, Mark, and they both love Rory in a platonic way. Rory became more daring and not as innocent as before, although, still a virgin. After Lorelai and Rory got back from Harvard trip, Lorelai realized her feelings for Luke and started dating him right before Jess and Mark came to Stars Hallow. Rory and Jess did kiss at the wedding, but they both regretted it immediately. Rory broke up with Dean soon afterwards, realizing she never loved him. Emily and Richard got in a fight and Emily asked Rory to go on a cruise to the Caribbean with her, Rory accepted and that is where our story begins...

Rory Gilmore laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was remembering the Dinner she had earlier and asking herself why she had agreed to it. Dinner had been horrible. She was surrounded by a bunch of rich preppy people and all they talked about was gossip. The guys her age leered at her and the girls gave her glares.

'_Just like Chilton_' Rory thought.

Rory got bored and started to walk around her room. Emily had gotten Rory her own room. Eventually, Rory started to go stir crazy and grabbed her cell phone and started to walked up to the deck of the ship. It looked down on the rest of the ship, it was basically as high as you could go. When she reached it she immediately went to the railing and looked out at the ocean, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She was so absorbed by it she didn't notice anyone else up there with her. It was three o' clock in the morning, so she figured everyone would be asleep. She got out her cell phone and called Jess, knowing he would still be up. Still, not noticing the person eight feet away from her. If she would have looked she would have seen a certain blonde boy from her past. Tristan had immediately seen Rory, as he always did and decided not to disturb her when she pulled out her cell phone.

"'lo?" Jess's bored tone said.

"Hey!"

"Rory! How is the cruise?"

"Egh, I'm surrounded by a bunch of snooty rich people, how do you think it is?"

"Sounds wonderful, so guess what!"

"What, oh tell me, tell me, what you fuck another girl?" Rory said sarcastically. Aside her Tristan's eyes widened at what Rory had said.

"Yes, actually, but I was going to say, guess who gave me a black eye and said I was the cause of you two breaking up?"

"DEAN! Oh my god, I'm going to fuckin' kill him when I get back! Are you okay? I mean, did you beat his ass?"

'_Wait, who is Rory talking to! I've never heard her talk that way before. Especially about her precious Dean._' Tristan wondered.

"Yes, I wish you could see him, he got two black eyes."

"Jess, I swear I can hear you smirking all the way here."

"Creepy woman, anyway, so that's about all the excitement in WONDERFUL Stars Hallow." Jess said sarcastically

"Hey! Stars Hallow isn't that bad, I mean, I'm there so how can any place be bad when I'm there."

"Good point. Well, I'll let you go back to your tea and crumpets, don't forget to call Mark, he misses you."

"I will, Love you"

"You better."

"Bye"

"Later"

'_Oh, so JESS is Rory's new boyfriend. She loves him! How long was I at Military School, god!_' Tristan thought bitter fully.

Rory finished the call with a smile and dialed Marks number.

"'lo?" Mark said in almost the same exact voice as Jess.

"Hey Mark, where are you, out so late."

"Rory! How did you know I was out late."

"Because I know you! So, you never answered my question."

"Lane and I snuck out to a concert in Hartford."

Mark and Lane and instantly liked each other because of the music sense that Mark had like Jess, but not the attitude that drove Lane crazy.

"Aw, that's so cute in a weird way. Anyway, I heard about Dean. Did you kick his ass also?"

"No, but I want to."

"Doesn't everyone" They shared a laugh.

"So, I heard you miss me."

"Yes, beside you, Lane and Jess there is no one sane in this town. I'm going crazy just dealing with the two of them. They never stop bickering.

"Just slap him. Anyway, listen, this cruise so far is boring, I'm around a bunch of rich snooty people. So, when I get back we are doing some serious drinking. I'm talking major Beer Pong, okay? Me and Lane are gonna whoop you and Jess's ass's this time! Spread the word to Jess and Lane."

"Okay, but you're paying for your share of the beer, no more of this 'party at my garage, I don't have to pay' thing."

"Ya, ya I'll pay my share. Listen, I'm gonna let you go and get back to whatever you were doing. And I REALLY don't wanna know."

"Sure, Love you, Lane loves you, Peace."

"Love you too, Bye!"

'_Wait, how many boyfriends does she have! BEER PONG? Since when does Rory play drinking games!_' Tristan thought very confused.

Rory ended the call and leaned up against the railing looking out at the water.

Tristan stared at Rory for a minute before getting up the nerve to move closer and talk to her.

"Rory?"

Rory jumped at the sound of her name.

"Holy crap, you scared me!" Rory said loudly. She looked at the guy next to her and realized she knew him.

"Tristan DuGrey?"

"The one and only." He said cockily, complete with his famous smirk.

"So, how have you been Mary?" He asked her.

"Mary? Ha, I've been great, what about you, how was Military School and how long have you been standing there." Rory asked suspiciously.

"I was here before you got up here."

"You heard my conversations, didn't you?"

"Kinda hard not to. So, by the sounds of it you barely sound like a Mary anymore. I mean, swearing and drinking? What, or should I say Who, happened to you?"

"I was brainwashed by two evil guys." Rory said only half serious.

"Two? My, my Mary, have you been playing the fields. I noticed that you said 'Love you' to two guys. Which one stole your heart?"

"Eavesdropping where you? Ah, well, neither. One is dating my best friend, and who happens to also be my best friend. And the other is his twin brother, also my best friend." Rory wondered why she felt like she needed to explain this to Tristan, I mean, It was Tristan, ET, Bible Boy, Satan's Spawn!

"So your single?" Tristan asked surprised. "I mean, I heard you say 'Im going to fuckin' kill Dean, so I imagine you broke up with him."

"Yea, I never loved him and realized after I kissed Jess."

"Wait, I thought you and Jess are best friends?"

"We are, but be kissed and both decided it was like kissing a sibling, no feelings."

"Ah, so your life really is like a soap opera."

"Yup!" They smiled at each other.

"So, should I be offended?"

"About what?" Rory asked confused.

"I am one of those rich snooty people?"

"Oh, then yes, you are and should be offended." Rory said in a smirk of her own.

"Oh my, is that my Mary with a smirk of her own?" Tristan said teasingly.

"Your Mary?" Rory asked. Rory almost swore she saw him blush, but decided it was just a trick of the light, of lack of light.

"Well, yea, I am the only one who calls you Mary, right? I mean, do I have to kick any guy's ass that calls you Mary? Because last time I checked that was my nickname for you."

"Well, there are a couple guys, but I just ignore them." Rory said thoughtfully. "Anyway, when would you see them to kick their ass, I mean, you're at Military School." Rory said.

"Actually, I'm coming back to Chilton for Senior Year. My dad wouldn't let a DuGrey graduate anywhere else. So, I guess you'll have to suffer another year with me." Tristan said bitingly.

Rory was taken back at the sound of his voice and reached out to touch his arm.

"I don't think it would be so bad." Rory said looking into his eyes and giving him a small smile.

"So, I think I'm gonna try and sleep." Rory said tearing her eyes away from his.

"Yea, me too." They walked back to their respective rooms together, each falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

A/N: Okay, So it is kinda short but it is just the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me update! I hoped you liked it!


	2. I Think I Love You

Title:

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

A/N: Okay, so the first chapter wasn't that good. BUT THIS ONE IS REALLY GOOD! I love this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

Rory woke up to a pounding at her door. She quickly got up and hurried over to her door to open it.

"You answer the door, dressed like that?" Emily asked distastefully. Rory looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a tiny tank top and boy shorts. Rory rolled her eyes secretly.

"What can I do for you Grandma?"

"Well, I came to get you for breakfast. I need to introduce you to some of my friends."

"Okay, Grandma, let me get dressed and I'll meet you there."

"Don't be late" Where Emily Gilmore's parting words.

Rory closed the door and silently screamed. She went to her drawers and picked out some of the clothing that her mother had made her buy for times like these. She wore a pink sun dress with spaghetti straps. Completely the 'old' Rory look. Rory put on lip gloss and headed to the Breakfast room.

Twenty minutes later, Rory was sitting at a table with her Grandmother and her friends, who were gossiping away. Rory wasn't even listening to the conversation anymore. She was looking at all the people around her. Rory looked at all the girls, all ages, wearing dresses just like hers'. She was about to die of boredom when Tristan DuGrey passed her, on his way out of the Breakfast Room. He smiled at her while passing. Unfortunately, Her Grandmother and the old Biddies, noticed also.

"Ugh, There goes that DuGrey boy. Rory how do you know him. Please tell me you're not associated with him." Emily said with a disapproving frown.

"Actually, Grandma, I just know him from Chilton."

"You know, I heard his father is letting him back into Chilton." Said one of Grandma's friends.

"Really, -

They stared go on about what they had heard about Tristan's family. Rory felt wrong sitting hear and listening to this so, she excused herself.

"Grandma, I think I'm gonna go read." Rory said with her 'Innocent' smile.

"Okay, Rory, I won't see you until Dinnertime. Me and the girls are going to a spa on the ship all day, so I won't see you." Emily said.

'_Thank god!'_ Rory thought.

"Okay, well see you then!" Rory said getting up and leaving.

The first thing she did was go back to her room and change out of these clothes. She put on a tight white tank top and baggy hip hugger pink pants that had a chain hanging off them. She put on red eyeliner and a little red eyeshadow. She defiantly liked her style a lot more than the other.

She was aimlessly walking around the ship, just thinking. She stopped at one point and looked out at the ocean. She heard a bunch of girls giggle to the left of her. She looked over and saw a couple of girls swarming around Tristan who was trying to get away. She smirked at his face when he saw her.

Tristan was trying to get away from these desperate girls who were inviting him up into their room. Too easy of girls were a turn off. He looked around tuning out their constant chatter and felt someone looking at him, like he always could. He looked to his right and saw Rory Gilmore. She was leaning against the railing with a smirk on his face that reminded him much of his own. She was so different than the other girls.

Her style and attitude had changed so much since he had last seen her. The dress she was wearing at Breakfast looked more her style. Baggy pants with a chain and a tight tank top, with make up on, was really shocking. He walked past the girls ignoring them and sauntered up to Rory, who was still smirking at him.

"Hey, Mary. Like your style, although, I quite liked your 'Virgin Mary' self at Breakfast." He said smirking.

"Tristan, I shouldn't be talking to you! My Grandmother said You are a bad boy and I should stay away from you!" Rory said with fake wide eyes and mock whisper.

"Bad boy? Mare, I could show you how bad I can be." He said with a wink.

"I bet you could" Rory said getting close to him before brushing past him and kept walking.

Tristan stared at where she once was standing before jogging to catch up with her. He caught her arm and walked backwards in front of her.

Rory just rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her and opening a door of an empty gym. She backed herself up against a wall out of sight of people.

"Mary?"

"Shh." Rory said before capturing his lips with her own. Tristan processed what was happening and pushed against the wall a little harder. She moaned and opened her mouth slightly, allowing Tristan to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her hands traveled up from his neck into his hair. Pulling herself up against him tighter. When she did this Tristan grabbed her thighs and grabbed her so she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stayed like that until they both needed to breathe again. Rory rested her forehead against Tristans' panting heavily.

"I wanted to do that, that day I left." He said huskily.

"I wish you would have." Rory said honestly, looking into his eyes. She kissed him one more time, thoroughly.

She looked him and said a sentence that Tristan thought her would never hear her say.

"Your room." Tristan's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything else in my life" She replied honestly.

That's all Tristan needed to hear. He grabbed her hand and lead her to his room.

He opened the door and let her in. Rory looked around the room shyly.

"Where are your parents?" She asked nervously.

"My parent's room is across the ship on the other side. And they never check up on me, so relax." He said smirking at the hint of the Mary he remembered came back.

He walked up to her and gently kissed her which ended up becoming very heated and them falling onto the bed.

Rory opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She looked her beside her and there lay Tristan DuGrey. She watched him sleep with a content smile before getting up. She got dressed and wrote Tristan a note before leaving his room in search of her own.

When Rory got back she took a shower and got dressed in a skirt and looser tank top. Both light green. She put on some lip gloss just as someone knocked on the door. Rory opened it and put on a fake smile for her grandmother.

"Hey Grandma. I'm ready for dinner."

"Wonderful, Rory."

Meanwhile, Tristan was just waking up. He reached over looking for Rory. He instead felt a note. Panic instantly washed over him. He opened his eyes and read the note she had left.

_Tristan_

_I don't regret it, don't worry. That was amazing for me, but I had to meet my Grandmother for dinner. Listen, I want to continue seeing you, but my grandmother can NOT find out. It would get to complicated. See you later, oh by the way, look under the pillow._

_Rory_

Tristan looked under the pillow and saw Rory's blue lacy thong. He smirked and laid back in bed remembering what had just happened a little while ago on his bed, twice.

Rory was barely listening to her Grandmother as usually. She and her Grandmother were standing with a group of people chatting. She would nod when she was supposed to and smile when supposed to. She was looking for Tristan, he was all she could think about. She secretly smiled about before. He was gentle and loving yet passionate. Although, they hadn't said anything, she could feel love between them. She was staring into space until she heard a rich preppy guy looking at her smiling and her Grandmother saying something,

'_Oops. Better start listening.'_

" -wonderful couple, John, why don't you take Rory for a walk around the deck."

'_Oh my god, she's setting me up. Rory just smile and nod your head.'_

Rory smiled and nodded her head. She allowed herself to be lead out the door. On her way out she saw Tristan heading her way. He was about to smile at her until he saw the guy with his hand on her back, his eyes immediately hardened and became emotionless. He passed them without another glance. Rory quickly felt sick and light headed. She couldn't believe this was happening. But she couldn't go against her Grandmother. She took a deep breath and gave a small smile at John.

For the past hour Rory had been listening to John talk on and on about the hardships of not knowing which Ivy League is the best for him. She smiled when supposed to. He never asked her any questions, but kept talking about himself.

"So, Rory, would you like to do this again?" He asked with his 'charming' grin.

'_NO! NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE! I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH TRISTAN AND HAVE SEX WITH HIM!'_ Her mind screamed.

Instead she just said yes and allowed him to be a perfect gentleman. A minute John left, Emily showed up and gushed about John.

"Oh Rory! You'll be the cutest couple! He is going to be a lawyer and take over his Father's firm. He got into Princeton, Yale, and Harvard. His blonde hair with your eyes, your children would be gorgeous!" Emily said.

Rory stayed quiet and smiled and told Emily she was tired and not feeling good. Emily left and Rory collapsed on her bed. She waited until about mid night before heading over to Tristan's room.

Tristan was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling like he had been for the past couple hours.

'_Was Rory really that different. Did she really just think of that as sex? A good fuck by Tristan DuGrey. God, I hope not. I love her. But, why was she with a different guy?'_

Tristan kept asking himself the same things over and over again in his head. He jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He checked his clock. 12:20 AM. He knew who it was before he answered the door.

Rory stood outside his door biting her lip looking at the ground. When he opened the door she looked up and saw the emptiness in his eyes.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

He stared at her for a second before moving aside and letting her in. She walked in and he shut th door behind her.

She walked over and sat on the bed. He awkwardly sat next to her. Staring at her.

"That was John." Rory said quietly, not knowing to start.

"That guy? Yea, I know him, well, not really but I've met him." Tristan said, still showing no emotion.

"My Grandmother set us up. Apparently, we'll make the cutest couple." Rory said trying to give some humor into the situation. She failed miserably.

"Well, I hope you two will be happy together." Tristan said coldly.

"No! Tristan listen to me!" She said grabbing his hands and getting off the bed and kneeling in front of him to catch his gaze off the floor. "I don't like him. I spent a hour listening to him talk about himself. I don't love him like I do you! I mean, who could he just -

"What!" Tristan interrupted her. Rory immediately realized what she had said.

"Well, I kinda, sorta, love you." She mumbled looking down at their hands. Tristan's eyes immediately softened. He raised her chin so she would look at him.

"Well, I kinda, sorta, love you too." He whispered even though they where the only ones in the room. She smiled at him and he lifted her into his lap and started to kiss her softly. He laid her down on the bed next to him and they laid like that for a while just holding each other.

"Listen, Tris, my Grandmother pays my scholarship, she can't find out about you, and I have to humor her with this John guy, are you okay with that?" She asked looking into his eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, no, but I really don't have a choice." He said. They kissed and the subject was done for now when the kiss became more heated.

"So, I believe you have something of mine?" Rory asked smirking when they pulled apart.

Tristan gave her his famous smirk and rolled her underneath him.

An hour later, Rory was kissing Tristan good-night.

"Oh wait!" Tristan, ran over and grabbed a cd. "Listen to track 1 and 2. They make me think of you." He said with a smirk. She kissed him one more time before leaving.

Back in her room she immediately put on the cd in her walkman. She laid down and thought of Tristan and listened to the lyrics.

_One more kiss could be the best thing, or  
One more lie could be the worst.  
And all these thoughts are never resting,  
And your not something i deserve. _

In my head there's only you now,  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
This seems real to me..  
You love me but you don't know who i am. am torn between this life i lead and where i stand.  
You love me but you don't know who i am, So let me go...let me go

The next song was more up beat. She began shaking her head to the music.

_I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream  
When all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread, _

I think I love you

This morning I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into the room,  
I think I love you  
I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way.

Believe me, you really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy,  
And if you say, Hey go away I will, but I think better still,  
I better stay around and love till you think I have a case  
Let me ask you to your face, Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way.

I don't know what I'm up against. I don't know what it's all about.  
I got so much to think about, yeah

I think I love you  
I think I love you so what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.  
Do you think you love me?  
I think I love you  
I think I love you

At the end of the song Rory was smiling like a idiot. She took the headphones off and rolled over falling asleep, dreaming about the man she loved.

A/N: Okay, well, I know this may seem soon, with the whole Love you, sex thing, but the story is going to be about them trying to STAY in a relationship and keep it a secret. The first song was Let Me Go by Three Doors Down, and the second was I Think I Love You by Less Than Jake. Expect More Soon!_  
_


	3. I Control You Now

Title: I control you now.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except John, ew.

A/N: Okay, so people had a concern with Rory and how she was OOC and slept with Tristan really fast. I know it was fast but I had to do it for the story. Please hang in. Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

Rory woke up with a smile glued on her face, the first thing she did was call her mom.

"Hello, Lorelai, the vixen to send sailors to their death."

"Wow, you almost had that right."

"Rory! My baby girl! How are you? Are you dying without your beautiful mother?"

"No, but very close. Guess what!"

Rory continued to tell her mother everything had happened in the last couple days.

"Wow..."

"Yea."

"Where you safe?"

"Completely."

"And you love him?"

"A lot, Mom, I've never felt this way before. I think about him constantly and I can't get enough."

"Wow, my baby girl is really in love."

"Yea, I am. But Mom, what do I do about John."

"Tell your Grandmother! Who cares about what she thinks! What could happen?"

"Mom, you and I both know exactly what would happen."

Lorelai was quiet for a while thinking over the situation.

"Well Kid, I think you and I both also know what you have to do."

Rory sighed.

"I know, I just really wish I didn't have to."

"I know kiddo."

"Well, I have to go, I have to get ready for Breakfast with Grandma. You can hear my excitement."

"Four days left kiddo."

"Yup, we reach the island tomorrow."

"Cool, shop for me!"

"I will, I love you, Mom. See you in Four days."

"Love you too, see ya!"

Rory sighed and quickly got dressed for Breakfast.

As soon as she was finished her Grandmother came to pick her up.

She was sitting at the usual table with the usual people. She started to think about Tristan and a small smile came to her face.

"Rory dear, why are you smiling?" Said Dorothy, one of Grandma's nosy friends.

"Oh I was just thinking about T-...John." Rory lied.

The old ladies 'awed' and gushed about what a cute couple they would be.

While they were doing this Rory caught the eye of a certain blonde bad boy. They were staring at each other so intently that she didn't notice someone walk up to her until he spoke to her.

"Rory?"

"What?" Rory said regretfully tearing her eyes off Tristans'.

"I would was wondering if you would want to take a walk around the ship with me." John asked giving everyone at the table his thousand dollar smile.

Which is probably close because no one can have that perfect of teeth without getting work done.

Rory inwardly cringed. To walk around the whole ship would take about an hour.

"Sure!" Rory faked enthusiasm.

He helped her out of her chair like a perfect gentleman that he should do and they started to walk out of the door.

Before she disappeared she took one last look over her shoulder and saw Tristan staring sadly after her.

"So, Rory, what do you do for fun?" John asked desperate for conversation.

"Oh you know the usual, hang out with my best friends, read, watch movies with my mom."

"That is usual. You hang out with your Mom, I don't know anyone who does that."

"Yea, well, we're really close, ya know, because she had me so young."

"Yea I heard about that. It must be really embarrassing to live with that." He said.

"No, it isn't. I love my Mom and I don't give a crap what other people think about that because they don't know what they are talking about." Rory said while stopping walking.

John turned around to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? I mean, your Mom's pregnancy was the talk of Society for, well, actually it never stopped. You cannot seriously say you're actually fine with people looking down on you for that."

"I am fine with that because I know I shouldn't waste my time with people who think like that." Rory said while glaring at John.

"That's ridiculous, I mean everyone thinks that, so what you're gonna just ignore everyone. I think that, are you gonna ignore me, too? I mean you should be happy that I'm even wasting my time with you." He said smugly.

Rory was about to slap him, but then saw her Grandmother and her friends coming up to them.

"Rory, John! I'm glad I found you. I was just informed that there is a Formal Ball for kids your age, you must go with each other!" Emily gushed.

"Emily, I wouldn't think of taking anyone else than your Granddaughter. I mean, there is no one that comes even as close to her beauty on this ship!" He said in the opposite tone he had just moments before. He smiled smugly at Rory as to say,

'_See what did I tell you?'_

Rory managed a small smile. Emily and John immediately started to make the plans.

Rory looked over Emily's shoulder and saw Tristan staring at the group. She looked at him sadly and quickly thought of a plan. She made sure she had his attention before turning her attention to Emily.

"Grandma. I'm feeling terribly sick. I think I'm going to go rest in my room for the day so I make sure I'm fine tonight. Grandma you go along with all the plans you had today and don't worry about me. I'll just sleep. John, just pick me up at five for the ball, I'm sure I'll be ready."

She said loudly looking pointedly at Tristan from the corner of her eye. He must have gotten the message 'cause he nodded slightly and started to wander off in the direction of her room.

"Oh, dear. Okay, Rory, You go and rest up. I do have plans so I'm afraid I won't be able to check up on you, but you call and I'll be right down, okay?"

"Sure Grandma."

"I'll take you to your room, Rory." John said holding out his arm to Rory, playing the gentleman in front of her Grandma and her friends.

Rory took his arm and they started to walk to her room. When they got to it, she saw Tristan up the hall watching them in the corner of his eye.

"So, do you want me to come in?" John said confidently.

She quickly glanced at Tristan, without John noticing. She could see him clenching his fists.

"Listen you little ass, Just because my Grandmother falls for your little act doesn't mean you can treat my like this!" She said with more confidence than she really had.

"Really? You think that? Listen to me closely, because I'm only going to say this once. I control you now. Your Grandmother is already planning our wedding, so do you think she is just gonna not let you date me or let you forget that I wouldn't date you, for that matter?"

Rory stayed quiet.

"Anyways, who are they going to believe, me? Or the daughter of a woman who got pregnant at sixteen?"

Rory still was quiet knowing it was all true.

"That's what I thought. So basically, you'll do whatever I want. If you disobey me I will be very, very angry. Do you understand me?" He said now invading her space.

She nodded mutely. He kissed her quickly before leaving.

After he left Rory quickly walked into her room. Tristan waited until John had passed the corner to go to Rory.

It had taken all his strength to not beat the shit out of that guy. He had heard every word he had said. He was boiling with anger. He quickly hurried into Rory's room and locked the door.

When he got in her room he looked at Rory. She was sitting at the foot of her bed staring at the floor.

"Mare, are you okay?"

He mentally kicked himself for his words, knowing she wasn't okay, He kneeled on the floor in front of her so she was looking into his eyes instead of the floor.

"He was right. I can't do anything. I hate this. I want to say ' I wish I was never invited on this Cruise' But that's not true because I would have never met you again. And I can't imagine that."

Tristan watched as she started to silently started to cry.

"Tristan, I'm not this girl. The kind of girl who is scared of a guy. I'm so much stronger than this, but right now I don't know what to do. And I hate myself for crying in front of you. God, look at me." She said crying even harder.

Tristan quickly enwrapped her into a hug. She buried her head into his neck and cried.

"Rory, I love you so much, you need to know that, you also need to know that I will get us through this. Okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I won't let his little shithead do anything to you."

He kept soothing her. They finally ended up lying on her bed she curled his chest asleep from crying.

Tristan had been laying there mentally thinking of ways to kill John.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when Rory's cell phone went off. He picked it up off her night stand and looked at the caller ID.

It said, 'Bad Influence'. He figured 'what could it hurt' and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this and what the hell are you doing answering Rory's phone?" A guys voice said.

"Um, I'm Tristan, Rory's asleep right now."

"Lover Boy Tristan?"

"I'm guessing."

"Oh, I'm Jess."

"Oh, She's mentioned you a couple times."

"Oh really? I'm touched."

"So why is Rory sleeping, and if it's because she's tired out, I really don't wanna know then."

"Oh no, she fell asleep crying."

"Okay, please explain to me why the girl I love, as my sister," He quickly added. "Is asleep from crying"

Tristan quickly updated on John and everything he had said to Rory.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rent a boat and fuckin' kill him!" Jess said angrily after hearing about John.

"Huh, you had the same reaction to him as I did. Listen, I promise you that I wont let him hurt her."

Jess sighed loudly.

"If anything happens to her, after I kill him, I will go after you and kill you too for letting him do anything to her."

"Okay."

"Good, Take care of her."

Just like that, Jess had hung up. Tristan shook his head at his first encounter of Jess and shifted back to get comfortable, trying not to wake Rory.

"So, you talked to Jess?" Rory asked Tristan still not opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because, besides to me, he doesn't say good-byes."

"Oh, yea. How much did you hear of that conversation."

"Just the last part. So, You promised Jess you won't let anything happen to me?" She said opening her eyes and looking up at his.

"Yup."

"You don't have to be my protector." She said trying to be strong.

"I know, but I would never forgive myself. I love you too much."

Rory smiled and kissed him.

They stayed like that for a few hours. Just laying there, kissing and talking occasionally. Rory couldn't believe how safe she felt in his arms.

Hours later, what felt like minutes, it was four o'clock. Rory had to start getting ready. Rory kissed Tristan one last time before sending him on his way.

After he left Rory collapsed on her bed, feeling lost and lonely again.

She got back up and started to get ready.

John would be here in a hour...

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are those of you who read but don't review, that's just plain MEAN! Please Review!


	4. Where Is Tristan?

Title: Where Is Tristan?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: As always.

A/N: Okay, so the feedback was a little better this time! Woo hoo! Haha. Here it is!

78787878787878787878

Rory rushed around her room frantically trying to get ready.

At first she was purposely going to look bad, horrible dress and make up. After thinking about it she decided that was a stupid idea. He would only get mad.

So here she is, trying to get ready at the last minute. She wore a red silk dress that was skin tight with very thin straps and it fell at her hips. She put on red eyeliner and eyeshadow to match it. She wore a darker color red lipstick.

To anyone she wouldn't look anything less than amazingly beautiful. She wanted it that way, that way he wouldn't get mad.

She hated the way she thought about him. It made her think about one of those pathetic women that kept going back to their husbands after they beat them over and over again.

She was ready finally, now all she had to do was wait. That was the worst part. When she waited she started thinking about the things he could and would do to her.

'_Stop it Rory. Tristan will be there for you. He promised.'_ She thought over and over again.

A few minutes later he had arrived.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door and put on a fake smile for him.

"Hey babe. You look presentable." He said with a smug smirk.

He led her down to where the ball was being held. When they walked in it was different from she imagined it to be. It was basically like a Chilton party, except they were dressed up instead.

She immediately scanned the crowed looking for one person, and one person only.

There he was.

787878787878787878

Tristan was nervous. He wouldn't relax until he saw Rory. He was nervous about her being alone with that scum. But he was nervous about more than that...

'What if I can't keep my promise to her. What if I can't protect her. Will she ever forgive me? Will I ever forgive myself?'

These thoughts were running around in Tristan's mind. They all stopped when he saw her walk through that door.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. I swore his heart stopped beating when he saw her.

Her eyes quickly scanned the crowed, he knew she was looking for her. When she saw him he quickly nodded his head in direction of the bathrooms.

She nodded very slightly. He quickly got up and headed toward the bathrooms. Making sure that no one noticed him while he went down the hallway. There was a closet that was empty that he would wait in.

78787878

Rory followed John to where he wanted to sit with his friends. Smiling slightly when all his friends grossly checked her out. She fought the urge to shiver when they looked at her. She quickly excused herself to the bathroom. She was walking down the hallway when a hand shot out and grabbed her and pulled her into a closet.

"Oh!" Rory squeaked.

"Sh, its me." Tristans said smiling at her.

"Hey you," She said leaning into him.

"Hey, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in the world." He said kissing her lightly.

Rory blushed, Tristan smirked.

"I see I can still make you blush," He teased.

Rory rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately.

Kissing Tristan was like a drug, it made her forget about what she had to face outside their little world. All that mattered was the two of them.

Against the world.

"I love you." He murmured between kisses.

He was being gentle, not forceful at all and Rory was getting tired of him treating her like she would break.

"Tris, I love you too but, if you don't start kissing me, and I mean really kissing me..that might change." She teased with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her smirking.

He quickly turned her around so she was pushed up against the wall and he attacked her mouth with kisses. She immediately moaned.

"Better?" He teased.

78787878787878787878

Meanwhile, John was talking to his friends, when Rory's cell phone went off.

John went to grab it.

"Dude, you think you should do that? I mean that's her cell phone." One of them asked.

"Man, I can do whatever the fuck I want." He said with a smirk, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who's this." Mark asked immediately, already he had a good idea who it was.

Jess had told him about John and he immediately wanted to call Rory.

"Same question." John said back cockily.

"Where the hell is Rory?" He demanded.

"Bathroom. Who the fuck is this!"

"This is Mark! Who the fuck are you?"

"John, Rory's boyfriend." He said with a smug smirk.

"Funny, she never mentioned you. Tell her to call me when she gets right back."

With that Mark hung up.

"Dude who was it?" One of his friends asked.

"It looks like my Rory has been hiding something from me." He said pissed.

John didn't get cheated on.

It never happened, and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit at all...

787878787878

"I have to get back." Rory said smiling at Tristan breathlessly.

Tristan pouted. She laughed at him.

"Zip up the back of my dress." She demanded.

They hadn't done anything serious, just some under the clothes making out.

"I need to go into the girls bathroom to fix my lipstick. I suggest you go into your bathroom and get whatever lipstick is on you." She said.

"Yea, yea,"

They kissed quickly before Rory left the room first, luckily there was no one to be seen. If Tristan came out of a closet, no one would ask questions.

She fixed herself before going back to the table and sitting down next to John. She listened to him talk to his friends for a few minutes for a few minutes not really paying attention.

"DUGREY!" John yelled over the music.

Tristan immediately was about to glare at him before putting on his 'Society' mask and walked over to the table.

"Hey J." He said casually sitting down across from Rory.

"So, DuGrey, tell me is it true that you're coming back to Chilton?" One of the guys asked.

"Yup, Military School couldn't handle me." He said in his former 'King of Chilton' tone.

"I can believe that. So DuGrey, I guess we'll be seeing each other then, my parents just enrolled me into Chilton." He said smirking.

"Great." Tristan managed to force out.

"Oh, This is Rory Gilmore, Rory this is Tristan DuGrey."

Rory smiled slightly at Tristan who just smirked at her. If he smiled back they would know something his up.

Rory knew that he couldn't break his mask.

"God Rory, at least say 'hi' to him." John demanded.

"Hi Tristan." She said weakly.

Tristan's hands immediately clenched into fist under the table at the tone of his voice.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get me and my friend Tristan here a orange soda." He demanded with a smug ass smirk all the while.

Rory quickly got up and went to get him the drinks.

"So what do you think of her?" He asked the other guys at the table smirked and nodded approvingly. Tristan's knuckles where white from gripping them so tightly.

"What about you DuGrey?" John asked, noticing Tristan's silent behavior.

"She seems Mary-ish." He said hoping to dissuade John's interest in her.

"I know, that's the best part. When I fuck her ya know how fuckin' tight she'll be?" He said smirking.

Rory was back at the table now with the drinks. She put them down and John pulled a flask of Vodka out and poured it into the drinks.

Tristan had to wipe the blood from his palms, where his fingernails had broke skin from clenching his fists.

John downed the rest of his drink.

"Common Rory lets dance." He said while getting up, Rory followed him, as did Tristan's eyes.

78787878787878

It was a slow song, that they where dancing to.

They danced for a few seconds in silence.

"Don't think that I don't know." He whispered.

'_KNOW? About Tristan? How? What will he do?_' She thought frantically.

"Know what?" She said in a fairly even voice.

"Know what." He mimicked. "About Mark." He said holding onto her wrists a little closer.

78787878

Tristan was watching them and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"TRISSY!" Interrupted his thoughts.

He looked over and there was Summer.

"Hey Summer." He said in a bored tone, taking his gaze from Rory and John.

"I heard you where back from Military School and I had to see you where back for myself." She said looking him over.

"So, Military School did you good, nice bod. I was thinking about getting to see it better in my room." She said looking seductively at him.

Tristan looked at her and didn't know what he ever saw in her.

"No thanks." He said going to move past her where he could see Rory and John better because now where he was he couldn't see them anymore.

"No wait!" She said pulling him so he was facing her and not the dance floor.

787878787878

"What about Mark?" Rory asked timidly.

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you're fucking him."

"WHAT!"

"Don't think I don't think I don't know who you really are, but being the nice guy that I am, I might forgive you." He said gripping her wrists even tighter.

"Ow, John, that really hurts." She whimpered.

"Come on." He said leading her out of the room and into the hallway and down a side hallway that no one really used.

He slammed her up against the wall, but not in the way that Tristan does, in a way that actually hurt.

She whimpered again and started to cry silently.

"No listen little slut, you're going to make this up to me. You are going to give me what I want with out complaining, got it?" He said leaning into her.

He knew that she never really had a thing with Mark, basically because if the guy was actually her boyfriend, he would have asked more questions about him, but she didn't know that he knew that.

'_Oh my god_.' Rory thought frantically. '_He's not kidding. Oh my god_.'

'_Where is Tristan?'_

7878787878787878

A/N: Okay another chapter. Surprisingly, this was hard to write. Please REVIEW!


	5. Punching and Running

Title:

Author: Gilmoregirl7878, as always...

Disclaimer: Duh!

A/N: Okay, I'm having trouble with this story...I have no clue what to do..haha. This chapter will be short. Sorry!

78787878787878

"Listen, Mark is just a friend of mine..I swear nothing is going on between us." Rory pleaded.

"Don't lie to me you-

"John!" Tristan called down the hallway.

"DuGrey!" John said stepping back from Rory hoping Tristan didn't notice that Rory was crying.

"Whatcha doin' man?" John said as Tristan approached him.

"This." Tristan said before his fist connected with John's jaw.

Rory looked shocked while Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway with him, hurrying away from him.

It took John a minute to realize what had just happened and to after them, running down the hallway.

They ran the hallway to the elevator and it opened quickly, Tristan hit the close button quickly and they watched as John ran down the hallway to the elevator in time. Just before the doors closed in front of him, Rory gave him the finger.

They went two stories down and ran down the hallway toward the pool. The pool connected to the locker rooms.

Tristan knew exactly where he was going. He pulled Rory down a servant's hallway. They ran down it to the other end, catching their breath. Just as they turned the corner they heard the door they just went through open behind them. John and found them.

Tristan pulled Rory into a maze of hallways and in a sudden moment he opened the door and they were out in a main hallway again. He pulled them into a random room and closed the door behind them.

Rory heard a man clear his voice behind them.

She turned around and saw a old man staring at them with a amused look on his face.

"Hello."

A/N: I know, VERY SHORT..but oh well, whaddya gonna do? Haha. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me update!


	6. The Old Man and the Sea

Title: The Old Man and the Sea

Author: Me!

Disclaimer: Hm...lemme think.

A/N: Sorry about the last very short chapter. Haha. Here's more!

Peanutbutterluver1399 - NICE! I didn't think anyone would get that!

7878787878

_She turned around and saw a old man staring at them with a amused look on his face._

"_Hello."_

"May I help you?" The old man asked.

"Um, sorry, we'll just be leaving, sorry to bother you." Rory said quickly going to leave, but Tristan grabbed her arm.

"Is this her, Tristan?" The old man asked.

"Yes, Rory, I would like you to meet my Grandfather, Janlan." Tristan said smiling.

"Oh! I didn't- I mean, It's nice to meet you Mr. DuGrey." She said while he kissed the back of her hand.

"None of this Mr. DuGrey nonsense, it's Janlan, Dear. And may I say you absolutely beautiful, come, sit down."

Rory blushed and smiled, while Tristan led them over to the chairs, never letting go of her hand.

"So, Rory, I heard that you are the Granddaughter of Richard, He speaks very highly of you. Chilton, top three percent of the class, I also heard you love to read."

"Yes, I love to read very much."

"What is your favorite book?"

"Wow, Um I don't really know, I love so many, but if I had to chose I would say Pride and Prejudice. I love Jane Austin's work." Rory gushed.

Janlan and Tristan chuckled at Rory's love for books.

"Okay, now I have a important question for you." Janlan said seriously, making Rory look a little unsure.

"What are you doing with my Grandson?" Janlan joked smirking.

"Gramps!" Tristan complained smiling.

Rory just smiled at the two of them, she had heard about Tristan's relationship with his parents, and that it wasn't good. She was glad that he had someone.

"I don't think he's so bad." Rory said looking at Tristan, smiling, who smiled back.

Janlan watched this exchange and smiled. His Grandson was in love, he deserved something like that after having to grow up the way he did.

"So, explain to me why you two came running in here like a bat out of hell?"

Tristan explained everything to his Grandfather, most of which he already knew.

"Well, It's good to know John took after his father." Janlan said sarcastically.

They talked for another hour before they left. They went to the top of the ship, where they had met, and looked out over the Ocean in a content silence.

"So, I like your Grandfather." Rory said.

"Yea, he's a great man. He practically raised me, considering my parents were never there." Janlan said bitterly.

Rory moved over and hugged him, they stood like that for awhile, just staring out at the ocean.

"Now, isn't this a pretty picture." A voice said behind them.

Rory quickly jumped and grabbed Tristan's hand for support. Tristan's eyes turned hard and cold when they turned around.

"What do you want?" Tristan asked bitingly.

"What do I want? I want my girl back, I'm bored and need something to do." John said smugly.

Making Tristan start to walk toward him.

"Now, I don't know if you would want to do that." John said just as two of his friends walked behind him.

Rory knew that Tristan wouldn't back down, but she also knew that he wouldn't win that fight, she couldn't let him get hurt.

"Good, then why don't you go find Summer, she was looking for someone." Tristan said bitterly.

"No, I want this one, come DuGrey, you never had a problem sharing before?" He said smirking.

Tristan went to lunge at him but Rory interrupted him.

"Tristan don't! It's okay, John, come on, let's go." She said walking toward him, leaving a distressed Tristan behind, and making John smirk and wink at him.

787878787878

(NOTE: This part of the chapter is awesome if you play Green Day's "wake me up when September ends.")

Rory and John reached his room and went inside.

"I knew you would see the easy way." He said smugly.

"Yup." Rory said with a fake smile.

She was going to sleep with him, just to get him to leave them alone, I mean it was just sex, right?

"So do you want a drink?" He asked pouring her one, even though she didn't answer him.

They drank their drinks quickly.

"Okay, let's get this started." John said with a smirk before capturing her lips.

Rory didn't feel anything.

She was numb, all she could think about was Tristan.

John began to run his hand up her leg.

"Rory do you love me?" He asked.

She knew what she had to do.

"Yes." She whispered.

"That's what I thought. Do you want me?" He said as his hand went over her the top of her thigh.

"I...I" Rory couldn't think, all she could do was think of Tristan.

She quickly kneed him and ran out of his room.

787878787878

Tristan had already broken a lamp from throwing things and was now sitting on his bed nursing a glass of scotch.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

He opened the door and was amazed to find what he saw.

"I couldn't do it." Rory said before throwing herself in his arms.

She was sobbing, so he closed the door and sat her down on his bed, never letting go of her.

"What couldn't you do?" He asked, but aware of what she couldn't do, he just needed to hear it himself.

"I couldn't...sleep with him, I just kept thinking of you, and I had to get out of there. I love you Tristan, I love you so much." She said kissing him softly.

"I love you too, Rory." He whispered.

"What are we going to do?" She whimpered.

"I don't know...but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to us. Rory, I love you more than anything else. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He said looking into her eyes.

"I want the same." She whispered back.

They sat like that before a long time, just being content together.

"Tris, I have an idea."

A/N: Okay, I was trying to show their love for each other in the last part...anyways, it kinda reminds me of Moulin Rouge almost...PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. All You Wanted

Title: All You Wanted

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: As Always

A/N: Okay, so I have to warn you, I am in a really depressed mood right now, so I don't know how this is going to end up like. People seemed to like the idea of having a song for a part in the chapters, so I will try to do that whenever I can. Also... In my story Rory isn't as skinny and has like, a shape in her body, ya know? Like she has a chest and is curvier. It makes the clothes look better, haha.

**Sooty7sweep**: Yes I love Green Day and I actually saw them in concert recently.

Anways here it is...

7878787878

Rory woke up scared and excited about what she was about to do today.

She quickly got up and took a quick shower, and started to get dressed for breakfast.

She put on a pair of black jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers. She put on a red tank top that showed midriff. she put on dark red eyeliner and eyeshadow.

It was one of her favorite outfits to wear.

Rory walked out of her room and headed toward the breakfast room.

7878787878

Rory opened the doors to the Breakfast room and stood there for a second, quickly everyone stopped talking, staring at her.

Rory smirked evilly at the look of her Grandmother's face. She quickly found Tristan's eyes, walking over to him, and sitting down next to him, kissing him gently, smirking all the while.

"How do you think that went?" Rory whispered in his ear, when everyone started talking again, most likely about her and Tristan.

"Look at your Grandmother's face." Tristan said smirking.

Rory looked over to her left and saw her Grandmother staring mortified at her. Rory gave her a nice smile before laughing with Tristan.

They ate their breakfast quickly and left the Breakfast Room.

7878787878

They made it outside on the deck before they starting cracking up laughing. They talked about the looks that they got. Rory kissed Tristan gently.

When they broke apart, Rory looked around quickly and she saw something that caught her eye.

John and one of his friends were coming toward them. John didn't look happy, not at all.

"What do we do?" Rory asked Tristan, who had seen them coming also.

"Talk to them, I guess." Tristan answered.

"Hello guys." Tristan said smirking at them.

"What the fuck happened to you?" John snarled at Rory.

"What? You must mean 'who the fuck happened' and as I recall, that wasn't you last night." Rory said confidently, Tristan wouldn't let anything happen to her.

John raised a hand to hit her and Tristan quickly punched him in the jaw, resulting him to fall to the ground.

"You will not fuckin' touch her!" Tristan yelled.

Tristan looked at the two of his friends and figured he might have a fair chance to win this fight, but then he saw a couple more of his friends behind them, he smirked at them quickly, before grabbing Rory's hand and racing down the ship.

Rory laughed as she ran with Tristan. They were far enough ahead to dodge into their good 'ol gym room unnoticed.

They went over to their corner and watched the guys go past the Gym looking for them.

"Well, for old times sake, I think we owe this hallway a kiss. It's tradition now." Tristan said smirking at her.

"Well, we can't break tradition now, can we?"

They kissed passionately, not noticing women coming out of the locker room, to get to the sauna room.

"Rory Gilmore!" Emily yelled when she saw Rory and Tristan.

"Rory Gilmore, what are you doing with him! You're gonna get preg-

Started Emily in a long rant.

Rory and Tristan smirked at each other quickly before dodging the society women and running out the door.

Rory heard her Grandmother calling her while they ran, she didn't listen though. She couldn't take anymore of her Grandmother's bullshit. She didn't deserve to be treated the way that she was. Her mother would understand, so would her Grandfather.

They stopped after they turned the corner, laughing like crazy at all the people they had to dodge to be together.

"We're stopped at the island." Rory said realizing it when she saw the Island.

"Rory, do you want to spend another couple days on this ship doing this? Dodging your Grandmother and John, we won't be able to do this the whole time." Tristan asked her smiling, a plan forming.

"Well no, but what choice do we have?" Rory answered.

"Listen to me, go back to your room, pack a bag full of things you need and meet me at my room as fast as you can. Okay?" Tristan said smiling.

"Wha- why?" Rory asked confused.

"Just do it!" Tristan said already backing up and hurrying off to his room.

787878787878

Rory rushed to her room and grabbed her suitcase, luckily she only had one to bring in the first place. She didn't pack a lot of clothes with her. She packed everything back up quickly and made he way to Tristan's dorm.

When she got there, she opened the door without knocking, she closed the door and looked at Tristan. He was in the middle of changing, so she could examine his perfect body without his shirt on, from afar, before he noticed her.

"Like the view?" Tristan said not looking toward her.

"Eh..it's okay...I've seen better." Rory teased.

"Better than this?" He said flexing laughing at her expression.

"Fine, you're a sex god, no one is better looking than you." Rory admitted kissing him.

At his smirk she rolled her eyes.

"So, please enlighten me to why I have all my clothes packed."

Tristan just smiled.

"Come on." Tristan said grabbing his and her bags in one hand and grabbing her hand with the other.

787878787878

Twenty minutes later they were on the island in a cab, going to where ever Tristan had told the driver. (Do they have cabs?)

Rory looked out at the window watching the scenery fly by. When they stopped Rory was amazed to where they were.

"Tris..." Rory began.

"Rory, you and I both don't want to be on that ship anymore, so here we go, we'll be home in the next 24 hours." Tristan explained, paying the driver and walking into the airport with Rory.

They found out that they had a flight in two hours, to Hartford (I know, the odds of that actually being a flight are slim to none, probably none, but it's my story!)

They got two seats next to each other, in first class, of course, and walked outside having time to kill until their flight.

787878787878

(Play: All You Wanted, By Michelle Branch, this part is awesome with that song!)

Rory and Tristan set their bags down at the beach looking out at the water in silence, watching the beautiful waves. Enjoying the smell of the air and the beautiful day altogether. It was a picture perfect day, and the best thing of all was that they were together.

"So, I'm a sex god?" Tristan said smirking at Rory.

"Oh my god, your ego is going to burst if I keep saying things like that." Rory said rolling her eyes, smiling all the while.

"But, you love me and my ego all together."

"How do you know?"

"Well, the fact that I've heard you screaming 'Tristan I love you, don't stop' helped a little."

"That doesn't mean I love you." Rory said smiling.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Then what does that mean?"

"I'm just using you for sex," Rory said.

"Oh, well, I have no problem what so ever with that fact. Isn't that every guy's dream? Being used for sex by a beautiful, beautiful woman?" Tristan said cockily.

Rory rolled her eyes again and slapped his head a little too hard, causing him to 'ow' and look at her surprised.

Rory smiled innocently before taking off running, laughing. Tristan chased her down the beach and grabbed her waist, causing her to fall in the sand, him landing right beside her, both of the smiling like idiots.

"I love you." He said before his lips crashed upon hers.

If anyone would have seen the couple, they would have smiled and known immediately that they were in love.

"Promise that we'll always be together." Rory whispered.

"I promise you, that if I can help it, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, Rory." Tristan said honestly.

"I'm glad I went on this cruise."

"Because of me?" He said smiling.

"What do you think?" She said before capturing his lips with hers again.

Next thing Rory knew she and Tristan were boarding the plane and taking off into the sky, on their way home.

Tristan looked down at the girl next to him and smiled, for once, everything in his life was in place.

A/N: Aw, so fluffy! Haha, seriously, the last part is really REALLY good with the song I suggested, seriously! Try it! Anyways, don't worry it isn't over. Tristan gets to meet Mark and Jess and Lorelai! ;) Fun times ahead!


	8. I'm Back

Title: I'm Back

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Well...

A/N: Okay, so this story is coming to a end soon, because I'm running out of ideas, if you can think of any ideas, please let me know! I'm having trouble. Oh and thanks to **Sea4Shoes**, my 100th Reviewer!

787878787878

Rory and Tristan were just grabbing their bags when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Rory Gilmore, where are you! I've been calling you for the past couple hours!" Emily's voice swept through the earpiece.

"Grandma, I left you a message that I'm going back home with Tristan." She said in a monotone voice.

"No! That is unacceptable! You can not be with Tristan DuGrey! You should be with someone like-

"Like John!" Rory yelled angry now. "Grandma, he was an asshole! He hit me! He tried to sleep with me! Yea, John was a real good guy. Don't call me again." Rory said hanging up.

Tristan gave her a comforting hug.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, it's just...frustrating. She isn't gonna believe any of this, and she still won't accept you."

"Rory, I don't care if your Grandmother opinion." He said and finishing quickly when he saw her about to say something, "All I care about is your opinion." He said smiling slightly.

Rory smiled back and kissed him lightly before dragging him out of the airport to get a cab to go to Stars Hollow.

787878787878

"Now, I have to warn you, Jess and Mark will probably want to hurt you, and my mother..."

She trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, she will either do one of two things, she will either test you mercifully, to make sure you're good enough for me, or...or...hit on you." She said laughing at his surprised face.

"Hit on me?"

"Yea, she does that. Just don't call her Ms. Or Mrs. Gilmore, call her Lorelai."

"Okay, what about Mark and Jess?"

"Um, Mark will probably just criticize you about being rich and preppy, you don't really have to worry about him. Jess, well, Jess is a lot more protective. He criticize you, stare at you, be sarcastic, intimidate you, and probably end up pushing or shoving you." She explained.

"Um, well, they sound...nice?" He looked scared.

"Here we are!" Rory said jumping out of the cab.

Tristan paid the cab and grabbed their bags, following Rory up to the Gilmore House.

787878787878

Rory opened the door and called out for her mom, or the guys. No one answered.

"They must be at Luke's." She explained.

"Luke's?" Tristan said setting down their bags in her room.

"Yea, oh right, Luke is almost like my father. Well, more of a Father than my Dad was while I was growing up. He put Dean in a head lock for breaking up with me, he will hate you no matter what." She said smirking at Tristan's fearful expression.

"Well, well, well." Tristan said coming closer to Rory.

"What?"

"We are in your room, alone. And look there's a bed!" He said kissing her and starting to lead her toward her bed."

"Tristan, you wanted to make a good expression on them, and they could come home any moment, so if you want to every do this ever again, we should stop, because after one of them get through you after seeing us, we will never be able to do anything like this...again." She hinted.

He pulled her to her feet quickly.

"So where's this Luke's?" He said leading her out her door while she laughed.

She was home.

787878787878

Rory and Tristan walked to Luke's hand and hand.

Just before they reached Luke's, Tristan, stopped walking, making Rory stop walking too.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, you can see my hesitation in going in, after what you've told me." He admitted.

"Aw, is Tristan scared of my big bad family?" She teased.

"Hey, all of them will probably threaten me, my life."

"They're going to love you, well not Luke, or Jess, maybe not Mark, but after a while my Mom will, and Lane, my best friend, will love you." She said pulling him in.

"MOMMY!" Rory screamed when she saw Lorelai.

"FRUIT OF MY LOOMS!" Lorelai screamed back and engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"What are you doing here! You're supposed to be on a cruise and who is the hot blonde boy next to you?" She said bouncing up and down with her daughter.

"We left because, well, we got sick of everything, you know John and Grandma, and this is Tristan." She said explaining after they stopped jumping.

"Hello Lorelai." Tristan said taking Lorelai's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Ah ha, I see you've taught him well. Hello Spawn of Satan, I see you kept my daughter safe and brought her home, that gives you major points." She said eyeing him.

They sat down at the counter and Luke came out from the store room.

"Rory! What are you doing back!" He said rushing over and hugging her. After Luke and Lorelai had started dating, they had gotten even more close than before.

"Who are you?" He said glaring at Tristan.

"I..Rory..." Tristan tried to explain, scared of Luke.

"Luke, this is Tristan, Mom probably mentioned him, he's my boyfriend."

"Yea," He said still glaring at Tristan, who was squirming.

"Luke at Tristan all scared of Luke, don't worry Tristan, Luke's a big softy. Well, actually, just to us, so you're on your own." Lorelai said evilly.

Tristan looked a little unsurely at Luke, who finally stopped glaring at Tristan to serve the other Diner occupants.

"So, Mom, where are Jess and Mark?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Um, well, I heard them mention something about a lava lamp and drugs and Taylor...I don't remember exactly, anyways, I saw them running past the store a little while ago with Taylor screaming after them." Lorelai said casually.

"Oh, I know where they are then, well I'm gonna go see them, so I'll see you in a little while at the house?"

"Okay babe, bye Bible Boy!" Lorelai said after them.

Once they were outside Tristan let out a noticeable sigh.

"So, that was Luke and Lorelai?"

"Yup."

"They're...um, eccentric?"

"Crazy, yup!" Rory said smiling.

A minute later they reached the lake, and headed toward the bridge.

"Ror, what are we doing at a lake?"

"'Cause the guys are here." Rory said in a 'obvious' tone.

Sure enough, two identical black haired, punk guys were sitting on the bridge, talking and smoking. Well, one was smoking.

"Hey guys!" Rory said smiling like a idiot.

The two guy's heads looked in Rory's direction quickly and looked shocked before running toward her and each taking turns scooping Rory into a hug.

"Ror! What are you doing home so early?" Jess asked.

Rory explained to them what had happened.

"Wow, so I'm guessing you're Tristan?"

"The One and Only." Tristan said with a smirk.

"I'm Jess, this is my brother Mark."

Now that Tristan really looked at them, he could see a lot of differences between them. Jess had longer hair and more attitude than Mark.

"Hey." Tristan said a little unsure because of the way they were looking at him. They looked like they were gonna tear him apart limb by limb.

"So, guys, what did you do that resulted in hiding?" Rory said smiling at them, trying to pry the guy's eyes off her boyfriend.

"Well, we were just asking if Taylor sold Lava Lamps, and that we needed them quickly because 'it' wears off. When he asked what 'it' was, we told him that we could sell him some, but we needed the Lava Lamp first, then he chased us out of the store screaming about 'hoodlums'." Mark said smirking.

"You guys are crazy." Rory said smiling.

"Yes, well now we can do even more, because are accomplice is back!" Jess said forming plans in his mind already.

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't be a distraction anymore...

'_So, Rory didn't change that much.'_ Tristan thought.

"Lane has to be the distraction now, I want to help you guys this time." She finished smirking evilly.

'_Well, this trip should be interesting_.' Tristan thought amazed.

A/N: Okay! So, I need suggestions! Please, please give me suggestions! If you don't I will probably end the story soon because I can't think of ANYTHING! REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. My Heart Will Go On

Title: My Heart Will Go On

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing...

A/N: I'm all sad right now because I just watched Titanic, it was the first time in a couple years that I've seen that, I wanted to watch for some weird reason, that movie is so sad. I always cry. Anyways, right now I'm listening to Celine Dion's song, I'm depressed right now, haha. I have school on Wednesday, I really, really don't want to go back, at all.

Oh, IMPORTANT!

In the last chapter I said this story is coming to a end if I couldn't think of anything to do, well I have an idea now, and its gonna last longer now. If anyone wants a hint, I'll give them one.

Whoever thought John was gone, was sadly mistaken.

Enjoy

787878787878

**Later that Night, Around 9ish.**

Lane, Jess, Mark, Tristan, and Rory were hanging out in Luke's old apartment hanging out, watching movies, while Luke was with Lorelai at the Crap Shack.

They were all having a good time, when the phone rang. Jess went up to get it.

"Lorelai? Yea...sure...are you okay? Okay." They heard Jess say.

"Rory, its your Mom, she's upset." Jess said handing the phone to her.

She got up and walked down to the diner to get privacy.

"Mom?"

"Rory..." Lorelai said crying

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory said a little scared now.

"It's...it's Emily, she, well the boat got caught in a storm...and was submerged...they never found her body." After she ended Lorelai broke down.

Rory was shocked she couldn't think.

"Rory? Listen, come home and I'll drive you and Lorelai to your Grandfather's house, okay? Get the guys to walk you back."

"Okay." Rory said in a shaky voice.

She hung up and started up the stars.

She felt like a glass of water, about to tip over at anytime.

When she opened the door up to Luke's apartment and saw Tristan's worried face...

She tipped over.

She collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her body. Tristan was the first to go over and pull her into his lap, while the others hovered over them.

"Ror, what's wrong?"

"She..she...the boat." Rory started.

"Home..I need to go home." Rory finally said.

They all started to walk toward the Gilmore House, Rory was hugging Tristan's torso, crying, while he supported her and walked.

When they walked in they saw Luke comforting a shaken and upset Lorelai, but she wasn't sobbing, she was just crying softly. She had to be strong for Rory.

The minute they entered the Crap Shack, Rory went straight into her Mother's arms, while the rest of them just watched.

The guys pulled aside Luke and asked him what was going on, he explained and they were all shocked.

A little while later Luke drove the Gilmore Girls to Richard's House. He was crying and a wreck, but Lorelai and Rory got him to bed and went to sleep in Lorelai's old room together for the night, so they could be there for him.

Later that night. Tristan learned that his Grandfather and Parents were safe and sound, not many lives were taken that night.

Only around, twenty people, one of them was Emily Gilmore.

787878787878

**Around 3AM that Night or Morning**

Rory couldn't sleep, so she quietly left the room and went downstairs.

She sat in the living room, that they had spent many nights having drinks and talking.

The thought of their last conversation, ringing in her ears.

"_Grandma, I left you a message that I'm going back home with Tristan." She said in a monotone voice._

Rory choked back a sob.

"_Like John!" Rory yelled angry now. "Grandma, he was an asshole! He hit me! He tried to sleep with me! Yea, John was a real good guy. Don't call me again." Rory said hanging up._

She broke down, hugging one of her Grandmother's couch pillows.

"I love you Grandma, no matter what ever happened." She whispered into the empty room.

787878787878

The next two weeks went fast for the Gilmore Family.

The funeral and wake was held a week after and Rory was feeling numb.

She was avoiding Tristan, as well as everyone else, including her mother.

She stayed by her Grandfather's side a lot, they talked and reminisced.

Today was a Wednesday.

The first day of her Senior Year at Chilton. (I know I skipped a lot of time, SORRY! Had too!)

She got dressed and headed out to the Jeep, that her Mother was letting her borrow to take to Chilton.

Luke had signed Jess and Mark up to go to Chilton, hoping that they would straighten out more going to a school that challenged them and that had Rory there, so they drove together.

They barely talked on the ride there, well, Rory barely talked, Jess and Mark were freaking out because of the uniforms the whole ride to Chilton.

When they arrived, they got out and Rory went with the twins to the Headmaster's office.

They got the same, 'Not Everyone Succeeds at Chilton, and you have to shape up' and also a 'your past behavior will not be aloud here' speech, which they both barely got through without laughing at him.

They went to find their lockers while Rory went to find hers'.

She was putting her books in when a pair of arms wrapped around her, she knew who it was immediately and turned around to face him.

"Hey Tristan."

"Hey you." He said before kissing her lightly, she pulled away.

"Oh sorry, no kissing in the hallway, got ya," He teased.

"No, it's not that..I've just gotta get to class." She mumbled before scurrying off to find Jess and Mark and head to their first class, leaving a confused and hurt Tristan in her wake.

78787878787878

**Lunch, Period Six**

Rory was avoiding everyone, and was walking in the courtyard, just thinking.

She wasn't hungry, she wasn't hungry at all these days. She was walking in silence, until.

"Rory!" Was called behind her, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, um, hi."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you, um, if you were alright." She said, not wanting to say dead.

"Yea, I was lucky, listen, I'm sorry to hear about your Grandmother." John said.

"Thanks." Rory said before going to turn away.

"Wait!" John said catching her arm, so she was turned back around. "I...I wanted to apologize for everything that happened on the cruise. I was out of line, really out of line. I should have never done anything like that." He admitted.

"Yea, you shouldn't have." Rory said coldly.

"I know, I just, well, when things like that happen, you gain a new perspective on life, ya know?" He admitted timidly.

For the first time, Rory softened a little...he did seem different.

"Yea, I can, well actually, I can't imagine, but I kinda understand." She said smiling at him slightly, who smiled back.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile. It lights up your eyes." He said.

"That was corny." She teased.

"Yea, well, can't blame a guy." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I've gotta go, I'll talk to you again, I guess."

"Wait, friends? Or at least, you don't hate me?" He asked quickly.

"I don't hate you, I've never hated anyone, but you came close."

"Are you still with DuGrey?" He asked curiously.

Rory didn't answer at first, closing her eyes for a minute.

"_No! That is unacceptable! You can not be with Tristan DuGrey! You should be with someone like-_

Her Grandmother's voice swept through her mind.

"Um, yea...I guess, well I gotta go." She said before quickly rushing off.

787878787878

Rory entered the lunchroom to see Mark, Jess, Tristan, Louise, and Madeline sitting at the same table. Paris hovering near by Louise and Madeline.

Louise was staring lustfully at Jess who was talking to her with a firm smirk on his face, while Madeline was talking to Tristan.

When she approached the table, Tristan immediately smiled at her and pulled out the chair next to him, for her to sit down, which she did.

"So Rory, you two like, totally together now?" Madeline asked her bubbly.

"Yup." She said forcing a smile.

"_No! That is unacceptable! You can not be with Tristan DuGrey! You should be with someone like-_

Rang through her head again.

Luckily, the bell rang, and Rory could escape into the classrooms, losing herself in learning.

787878787878

Rory was sitting in the Jeep, waiting for Mark to detach Jess from Louise's body, but wasn't succeeding.

"Hey, Ror." Tristan said coming up to the driver seat.

"Hey." Rory said getting out of the car and facing him.

"So, how does it feel to be a senior?" He said hoping to bring some conversation out of her.

"Good, I guess."

And she was silent again.

"Listen, Rory, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She said unconvincingly, shielding her eyes of all emotion.

"Dammit Rory! What the hell is going on!" Tristan yelled, frustrated.

"Nothing! God, what the Hell, Tristan!" She yelled back.

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past couple weeks? Why won't you let me do anything to comfort you, why won't you let me get in?" He pleaded.

"Because I don't want you to!" She yelled, then was silent, shocked that she had just said that.

Tristan looked like he had just been punched.

"Tristan..." She started, but he shook his head and backed away toward his car.

He got in and shut his door when Rory went over to his rolled down window.

"Tristan, listen to me," She pleaded.

"No, you listen. I've called you constantly. I've come by your house, just to have your Mom to tell me that you were locked in your room or at your Grandfathers. I get it Rory, I mean your Grandmother died. But, mine did too, so don't act like no one understands!" He said angrily.

"Tristan, my Grandmother, she, she didn't want me to... and now I can't do anything so, we need to.." She trailed off.

But Tristan got the hint.

"You know what Rory, fine, if you want to break up, whatever, at least now I know that you never meant any of the things that you said on the cruise. I was just a quick fuck." He said before driving away.

Rory walked over to her car, tears threatening to fall, where Jess and Mark were waiting, having seen the confrontation.

She handed the keys to Mark and got in the back seat.

When she got home she locked herself in her room, finally letting the tears spill.

She loved Tristan, more than anything else. But, her Grandmother wanted one thing, and that was to not date Tristan. The least she could do was give her that. The last thing she wanted was Rory to be with John, so that is what she was going to do.

78787878787878

Tristan drove quickly, breaking all kinds of speeding laws, and parked at what he called his sanctuary.

He sat in his car. It was in a old dirt road, that was a dead end and no one knew about, but it ended up in the woods, under a big weeping willow. He found it after he got in a fight with his Father a couple years back. He went there when he needed to be alone.

He stared at the tree, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

Rory, the girl he had loved more than his own life, had just broken up with him.

He didn't know if she ever loved him at all.

He punched his steering wheel a couple times before breaking down.

Tristan didn't know the last time he had cried, maybe when his Grandmother died.

He was five then.

But Tristan couldn't stop the pain.

78787878787878

A/N: DON'T HATE ME FOR BREAKING THEM UP AND BRINGING BACK JOHN! I know all of you hate me for letting John live and bringing him back and breaking up Rory and Tristan, I'M SORRY! But we all know that Rory does really stupid stuff when she is sad and is under pressure. I mean, quitting Yale, going to NYC, only to miss her Mother's Graduation Day, Sleeping with Dean, I mean, I can really see Rory doing something like that on the show, can't you? Anyways, NEVER FEAR, THIS IS A TRORY! And John isn't a nice guy, don't worry, I have plans.

REVIEW!


	10. Today's A New Day, A Good Thing, Right?

Title: A Brand New Day...wasn't that a good thing?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Get the hint

A/N: The last chapter was so sad! Haha. So, right now I'm writing this my brother's room, while he's in college in Boston. My bedroom is being redecorated right now and I can't be in there while they're painting it. I hate my brother's room. He likes to hunt so he has a deer head on the wall...it...is...CREEPING ME OUT! Haha.

787878787878

Rory stayed in bed the next day, all day. Lorelai let her skip a day. She cried a lot, and listened to their songs. She replayed things that had happened between them a thousand times. Then, the next day, she got up early, got dressed, and had breakfast with everyone. She looked fine on the outside, and anyone who didn't know her would've thought she was fine.

To Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Mark...she didn't look fine at all.

She was shielding all her emotions from everyone. If they asked her how she was doing she answered with a very unbelieving 'I'm Fine'. They all worried that when the ship went down...

Did it take Rory with them?

787878787878

Around noon, Rory picked up her phone and dialed a number she had just looked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is John there?" Rory asked.

"Just a minute."

"Hello?" John picked up a moment later.

"Hi John, it's Rory."

"Oh, Hi Rory, I didn't think I would hear from you." He admitted.

"Yea, well, I was wondering if you wanted to get together, like for coffee...or something." Rory asked nervously.

"I would love that, how about I pick you up about..five and we go to dinner?"

"Okay, that would be great."

"See you then!"

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

That part was over.

Now came the other part.

"Mom?" Rory called.

"Kitchen!" Lorelai yelled.

"Hey Mom...I'm going out tonight."

"Oh really? Did you and Tristan make up?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

She had seen this boy look at her daughter and she knew he absolutely adored her..actually, she was almost positive that Tristan loved Rory.

"No...I'm going out with John." Rory said hesitantly.

"JOHN? The same John from the cruise! RORY!"

"Yes! So what?"

"Rory are you out of your mind? HE TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND HE HIT YOU!"

"He didn't hit me...he just tried..." Rory protested weakly.

"Tried is too close! Why in a million years would you do this? I thought I raised you smarter than that!" Lorelai said collapsing in the kitchen chair confused.

"You raised me smarter? God, you're the one who is always telling me to stop studying and 'play with you'! I had to become what I did by myself!" Rory yelled.

"All by yourself! WHO WENT TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS? Who had to put up with Emily? I did! For you!" Lorelai screamed.

"Don't talk about Grandma." Rory said quietly.

"Why Rory? Why not? Because it hurts? It hurts me too! You're not the only one who feels that! So stop being so dramatic and a 'no one understands me!' Why did you break up with Tristan? Why are you seeing John n? Why are you acting like this?" Lorelai asked close to tears.

"I'm not seeing John...yet. And I broke up with Tristan because I never loved him, I love John." Rory said emotionlessly and left the room, going into her room and locking the door.

Leaving Lorelai alone to cry over her daughter.

787878787878

At five o' clock on the dot John knocked on the door to the Crap Shack, Lorelai answered it seeing as she always made her get the door for her dates.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, I'm John..I'm here to pick up Rory for our date." John said smiling in the rich socialite smile.

"Hold on she'll be here in a minute." Lorelai said walking into the other room to go get her.

While John was waiting in the door way, Jess and Mark came up from behind him, going to see Rory.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm John Sinclair."(I haven't said his last name yet, sorry!)

"John...why are you here?" Mark asked again.

"I'm here to pick Rory up for our date." John said cockily.

"Why are you fuckin' going out with Rory? She just broke up with Tristan! Wait...did you two meet on the cruise?" Jess asked realizing the name.

"Yea, did we speak on the phone?" John asked him smirking.

Jess was about to lunge at him when Rory appeared.

"John! You're here! Ready to go?" She said kissing his cheek and leading him out the door.

Jess and Mark were staring at Rory still. She was wearing a dress that was not her at all. It was the kind of dress that all the girls at Chilton wore. It was preppy and expensive looking. Rory had it from outings with her Grandparents.

"Sure, you look astounding." John said smirking at Jess and Mark as he closed the door, leaving Jess and Mark to stare at a tired Lorelai for answers.

78787878787878

The next day, Rory did her homework and talked to John on the phone. They had what someone would call a 'good' date. At least, Rory pretended to say she did. At the end of the date he kissed her and asked her to be his Girlfriend. It was sudden, but John wasn't the person to hesitate.

That Monday, the next day, Rory entered the school as John Sinclair's Girlfriend. Every person seemed to already know.

But Rory only cared if One Person knew...

787878787878

Tristan DuGrey sighed before getting out of his car to go into Chilton. He had hibernated this weekend, not talking to anyone or taking any calls. Not even when Jess and Mark called him a couple times.

He had spent the days listening to mind numbing music trying to drown out his thoughts of her..

...Rory...

The first and only girl he loved more than anything. The first and only girl to take advantage and dump him, also.

But, today was a new day, and that was a good thing, wasn't it?

He had to pass Rory's locker to get to his, he was going to just look straight ahead and not stop, he thought when he reached the lockers.

787878787878

Rory was putting her books away when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

'_Just like Tristan did last time. No, stop, don't think of him!_' Rory thought before turning around to face John.

"I missed you." John said coming closer.

"I missed you, too." Rory lied through her teeth.

He smirked before kissing her. He wanted attention, he wanted everyone to look at him and see what was his.

And Rory was his.

787878787878

Tristan walked down the hallway to get to his locker, out of the corner of his eye, he went to see if Rory was at her locker. She was...

And she wasn't alone...

Tristan stopped short at what he saw. He didn't want to look at the woman he loved kissing the same guy he'd protected her from, but he couldn't help it.

People around him were staring at Rory, John and Tristan, who they all assumed, had just broken up with Rory.

Jess and Mark saw Tristan and lead him away from Rory and John and down the hallway. They went to their lockers, which were all close to each others.

"When did she...with him." Tristan asked darkly.

"Saturday, they went out." Jess answered.

"Are they...together now?" He asked.

"Yea, I think he asked her on their date." Mark answered.

"Why is she with him?" Tristan asked them and to himself also.

This time, they didn't have an answer for him.

787878787878

A/N: Poor, poor Tristan. I wish I could cheer him up...wink wink haha. Did you like the chapter?

**GilmoreFan31 -** What do I have to do to get on your good graces again? Haha.

**JustPeachy123 -** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I loved your review! And I'm honored to be your New Best Friend on this site. I guess you're mine too considering I don't have one on this site. Lol. Thank you!

**KeitaWolf -** Haha, I did the same thing when I read a story once. But, I totally freaked out on the author before I went back and read the top again, so I had to review again and apologize. I'm such a moron. Haha. Glad you're enjoyin'!

Thank you to all people who did not get really pissed at me! Haha.


	11. Dedicated to Sea4Shoes: Happy Birthday!

Title: Dedicated to Sea4Shoes: Happy Birthday!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: TRORY! NO JOHN! YUCK!

A/N: See, I brought John into this story and I don't even like him! I'm sorry to say that John won't be disappearing anytime soon. Sorry, but then there would be no drama, or jealousy..hehehe. The plans I have. So this is dedicated to Sea4Soes! I am writing this at 12:19am, happy birthday! I will probably have to finish it tonight though, I need to sleep! Haha I'm in the middle of Volleyball Tryouts, so I need sleep! Lol.

787878787878

All day, Rory had gotten questions of if she was with Tristan or John. She wanted to bite off their heads when they came up to her, but instead, she smiled and told them she was with John now, and happier. Just like the good girlfriend should.

It was Lunch time now, and Rory was sitting at John's table with his friends...not hers.

She would smile when she had to and kiss him when he kissed her. She felt nothing, but disgust when she kissed him. She thought about breaking up with him, but then told herself that he liked her and she should give him a chance.

She looked over to her usual table and saw Paris, Maddy, Louise, Mark and Jess were sitting there, Tristan was no where to be found.

This morning it took everything she had to not push John away and throw herself in Tristan's arms. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye when they first started kissing. Then she sensed him when he was watching them. She could always tell when he was looking at her. Her body got warm and fuzzy...

The kiss sure wasn't doing that...

'_Stop it Rory! Think John! John! No more Tristan!' _Rory thought. The room became hot and stuffy. She needed to get out of here.

"Babe. I'm gonna go take a walk. I need some air."

"Okay, I'll see you in our next class." He said smiling at her and kissing her.

Just like the good boyfriend should.

787878787878

Rory entered the courtyard and took a deep breath. Fresh air didn't help. She felt like she was suffocating. She saw the bench that she had come to know as 'Tristan and hers' from when they talked. That was the first time she knew her feelings were true. That she really did like him.

She walked over and sat down, lost in thoughts that she didn't see anyone come up to her.

"Rory." Someone said so lightly that normally Rory wouldn't have been disturbed out of her thoughts.

But this time...it was Tristan.

"Tristan, um, hi." She said not knowing what to say.

"Hi...how are you?" Hoping to get a real answer, but wasn't expecting one.

"Good...great. I mean, I'm happy...what about you?" Putting up the facade again.

"Wishing you would stop lying to me." He said not going to be courteous anymore.

"What are you talking about!" She said indignantly, standing up.

"I'm talking about you putting up a facade every time we talk. The fact that you with him, and not be. Why Rory, god. Because of your Grandmother? Because she didn't like me?" He said loudly. He quieted and stepped close, very close to her.

"Rory, that day I made a promise to you that we would always be together. And I'm going to stick to that promise. But, right now, I'm gonna let you go. I'm not gonna talk to you or come up to you like this again. When you need me, I'll be there for you. So...I would kiss you, but your boyfriends watching." He said smiling slightly before walking off.

Rory watched him go for a second before turning around and going to John.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"What were you doing talking to him."

'_Whoa, flashback. Hello Dean'_ Rory thought, having to fight back a small smile at the irony of it.

"He just came over, wanting to talk. To see if I was okay." She explained.

"I don't like you talking to him."

"I know."

"I really don't like it."

"I know."

"You're my girlfriend."

'_Why does he have to remind me constantly?'_

"I know."

" I don't want you talking to him."

"I k- What! No!"

"Rory! You talking to him is bad for people to think. What will they think when they see you getting cozy with you ex-boyfriend? It looks bad."

"Bad for who? He is my Ex-boyfriend, like you said. I can't just shut him out of my mind and heart."

"You still think about him?" He asked mad.

"Well...we just broke up a couple days ago..." She tried to explain.

He took a step closer towards her, grabbing her wrist, and again squeezing it hard.

"I don't want you to talk or even think about him ever again. Got me?" He said getting close to her.

"Ow, John.." She whimpered.

"Answer me!" He demanded, holding her wrist tighter.

"Fine! Fine." She relented.

He let go of her wrist and kissed, so if anyone saw, it would look like they were just kissing and talking.

The bell rang from the school. John pulled apart from her.

"Get to class." He ordered, leaving her, going inside leaving her to watch him walk up to a girl and smile and wink at the girl.

787878787878

Rory was sitting in her car waiting for Jess and Mark to come out so they could leave. She looked down at her wrist which was now turning a black and blueish color, thinking about Tristan. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help it. When she thought about John, he mind immediately pointed out all the things Tristan was better at. Kissing, treating her better, even just talking to him.

"Hey, where's Mark?" Jess asked coming up to Rory and throwing her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, I'm still waiting for him." She answered pulling her sleeve down, over her wrist.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine." She said unconvincing.

"Sure, say that again and I might believe you." He said sarcastically.

"God, what is with everyone always asking me if I'm all right? What, do I have a sign over my head that says 'I'm NOT Fine'!" She yelled, fed up with everyone.

"No, it is the fact that you're dating that scum when you should be with Tristan!" Jess said just as loud.

"Shut up! You don't even know John!" She argued.

"I know enough. And I know you, Rory! Why are you with him! Huh? Why did you break up with Tristan? You were so happy with him! Now you are miserable! Why do that to yourself?" He said just as fed up with her, as she was with everyone.

Rory stared at him, not answering him.

"You better watch who you're calling scum, Mariano." John said coming up from behind them, having heard everything.

"Nope, I think I was right on target with what I said." Jess said glaring at John.

"Ya know what? Why don't you go back to Stars Hollow High, you don't belong here, in my school."

"Funny, last time I heard, Tristan was the King of CHilton, since when were you?"

"Since Tristan couldn't even hold onto his own girlfriend. Rory deserves a real man. Not that asshole. Right Rory?" He said turning to her.

Rory didn't know what to do. She stared at the ground and mumbled something.

"What was that? Didn't hear you." John said sarcastically, causing Jess to glare at him even more.

"I said you should leave John. We have to get home." Rory said gesturing to Mark who was walking up with Tristan behind him.

John immediately stared at Rory, pissed that she hadn't agreed with him when he told her.

"Give your keys to Jess, Rory. I'm taking you home." He ordered.

The last thing Rory wanted to do was get into his car.

"John, I should really-

"Rory!" He said loudly.

Rory sighed defeated before giving the keys to Jess and following John like he said.

"Rory..." Jess called after her.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll be fine." Rory said smiling at him.

Except Rory knew, she wouldn't be fine.

787878787878

Rory and John had rode in silence. About ten minutes later they arrived in Hartford Park, over in a deserted area.

He got out of the car and told her to do the same. They stood there, Rory waiting for John to speak.

"You know, I noticed when you didn't agree with me. Also, when you were silent when Jess was talking to you before. I don't want that asshole talking to you about Tristan behind my back!"

"Jess isn't an asshole!" She argued, not wanting to hear a guy she loved as a brother being spoken about that way.

The next thing Rory knew she was on the ground.

He had punched her.

"Listen you little slut. If I ever hear you disagree with me again, I will not be that easy, got it?" He growled at her.

Rory couldn't speak, so she nodded furiously.

"Good. Now get into the car."

78787878787878

A/N: EVIL JOHN! YUCK! Sorry I really hate him! But I can't boot him out of the story, yet! Don't worry I have good ideas coming! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Hehe.

Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm currently sick and the reason I have this posted early is because I stayed home today. I hate being sick!

But...GILMORE GIRLS IN ON IN TWO HOURS! WOO HOO! Hehe.

Gilmorefan13: Well, considering I don't even do my own chores...haha. Don't worry, you'll like the next chapter..wink, wink

Sea4Shoes - Sorry I couldn't put them together, yet, but I dedicated my chapter to you! Hehe. Happy Birthday!

KeitaWolf - Haha. loved your review! Don't worry Trory goodness is to come!

JustPeachy - I am SO going to use that in this story! haha. Somehow, I'm gonna put that in! I was crying I was laughing so hard! That is so funny! Thank you I LOVED your review!

Spinaround - Do you actually think John will get away with not getting his ass kicked? Think again! Haha.


	12. Let Me Go

Title: Let Me Go

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory!

A/N: Hello all! So, if you've read my other fics, you know I have Mono, but I'm not telling my school so I'm still on my Volleyball team and going to school, so I said I wouldn't be updating as much lately. I don't even know if I will be able to post this until a couple days later. Every time I write a chapter, I do it all it once, if I stop I lose momentum. But, I don't know if I have the strength right now to do that. I was named Captain of my Volleyball team, but today I was feeling really sick at our game and I didn't play as well as I usually did, so my coach is coming down on me really hard because she doesn't know. It sucks. But I love volleyball to much. So anyways, on with the story!

_787878787878 LAST CHAPTER!_

_Rory and John had rode in silence. About ten minutes later they arrived in Hartford Park, over in a deserted area._

_He got out of the car and told her to do the same. They stood there, Rory waiting for John to speak._

"_You know, I noticed when you didn't agree with me. Also, when you were silent when Jess was talking to you before. I don't want that asshole talking to you about Tristan behind my back!"_

"_Jess isn't an asshole!" She argued, not wanting to hear a guy she loved as a brother being spoken about that way._

_The next thing Rory knew she was on the ground._

_He had punched her._

"_Listen you little slut. If I ever hear you disagree with me again, I will not be that easy, got it?" He growled at her._

_Rory couldn't speak, so she nodded furiously._

"_Good. Now get into the car."_

_78787878787878_

John dropped Rory off at her house. He kissed her cheek and told her he would see her tomorrow. Like he just hadn't hit her.

Rory stood outside her home and looked at it.

She thought about everyone being right about him. How stupid she had been acting. What they were going to do when they found out.

She didn't want them to know, just because she didn't want it to be a big deal.

She didn't want to go in there.

Rory walked over to her car and got in, knowing exactly where to go. When she arrived at her destination, she put on concealer over the bruise on her cheek bone that was quickly appearing.

Rory rang the door bell, waiting for a maid to pick up. When no one did she went to walk away.

"Hello?" Some one answered behind her, she turned around.

"Hi." She said quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry about that. The Servants have off today. My parents are away and I told them they could have a day off." Tristan said just to make conversation.

"So, you coming in?" He asked, ushering her in.

He closed the door behind them and led her into the Living Room.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously, not in a mean way.

"I'm not really sure." Rory answered truthfully, making him even more confused to why she was here.

He was pondering what she had just said when he felt her lips against his. He immediately responded, kissing her back just as passionately, thoughts out of his mind.

"Your room." She whispered.

They made it up the stairs and down the hallway, kissing and stumbling the whole way.

They fell down on his bed and they broke apart, Tristan looked down at the girl below him.

Waking him up.

He quickly got up and backed away from the bed.

"Dammit. What the fuck are you doing here, Rory!" He yelled frustrated.

Rory started to cry silently.

"I should go." She mumbled, going to pass him.

"Rory wait!" Tristan said grabbing her arm while she passed him.

"Ow!" She yelped clutching the wrist he had just grabbed.

Tristan didn't know what was going on, he had barely touched her wrist to have hurt her.

Until he really looked at her face. When she cried, her tears had taken off some of her make up. Especially on her cheek.

"Rory..." He said reaching out toward her. She stepped away.

"Don't." She warned.

He looked hurt. "Rory, did..did he do this, today?" Tristan asked, not wanting to know the answer.

When she didn't answer or look at him, he knew.

Tristan wanted to hit something, he wanted to hit John but he wasn't in the proximety so he settled on the wall, slamming his fist into it. He would have a sore knuckle or two tomorrow, right now that didn't matter.

"Don't do that." Rory whispered, seeing him punch the wall reminding her of what happened to her.

Tristan looked at her broken and defeated face and quickly wrapped her in a hug. That was all it took. She broke down. Sobbing into his chest.

787878787878

A/N: I'm sorry its short, but it's all I can manage right now. I liked this chapter, it was easy to write. Anyways, Review please!

**Spinaround -** Good idea! Haha

**KeitaWolf** - I loved that part when I wrote it. After I wrote that sentence I was like, 'woah, did Dean say that?' haha.

**Shirlyytb **- I know but, I have one thing. Have you seen the second episode of this season's Gilmore girls? If you have, you'll know that Rory is defiantly nothing like Lorelai sometimes. I mean, joining DAR? Gah! I am really annoyed with her right now. Lol

**JustPeachy123 -** I did watch the premiere, I was crying at the end, I feel so bad for Lorelai! Did you see the second episode? I don't know if it's just me, but Rory is pissing me off right now! I mean, joining DAR and living with her Grandparents is like stabbing Lorelai in the back! She's really annoying me right now! I will somehow put your rant into my story! I promise..I love it so much, it is so funny, haha.

**Sea4Shoes** - Glad you had a good birthday!

**Arillia-K -** The first episode was really good, It made me cry at the end. But the second one is just pissing me off wit the way Rory's acting. Read the things I said to JustPeachy if you want to know more, I don't want to give anything away! Haha. Oh and I hate John too, trust me! Lol.


	13. What Could Happen?

Title: As The World Turns

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! Sorry I've been horrible with updating lately, but I just started reading Harry Potter, James/Lily fics. And I love them, they're kinda like Tristan and Rory so I've been reading more than writing. Haha.

787878787878

Tristan comforted Rory for the next ten minutes, thinking of ways to kill John. He came up with fifty-two different ways.

"He punched me." Rory said quietly.

"When you went with him?" He asked. She nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go with him. I'm so sorry Rory, this is all my fault." Tristan said feeling so guilty and mad at himself for letting her go with him.

"Tris, this isn't your fault. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gone back to him, Tris. I should-

She choked up crying again.

"I should've stayed with you Tristan. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby. You've got to believe me. I love you so much. I love you, I wanted to be with you forever. I'm so sorry." She pleaded crying.

"Rory, shh. It's okay, I believe you. I love you, Rory. I'll always love you." He said hugging her.

Rory then realized how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. She felt complete, a feeling she wanted to feel until the day she died.

"I've gotta go." Rory admitted.

"No.." Tristan whined, not wanting Rory to leave his arms.

"I have to. I've gotta meet my Grandfather for lunch at his house, I promised." Rory said laughing slightly,

Tristan groaned playfully and let Rory out of his arms.

"Bye, I'll talk to you later." Rory said kissing him one last time and walking out.

Tristan watched her go smiling, feeling alive once more.

78787878787878

Rory rushed into the back of the house to the Patio, where her Grandfather was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, I got held up in traffic." Rory lied, kissing her Grandfather's cheek and sitting down.

"It's quite alright Rory. How have you been?" He asked her.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Good, good, I've been good. Rory, I have to confess, there was a reason I invited you over for Lunch."

"What's that, Grandpa?"

"Well, you probably don't know, but there is a Debutante ball coming up soon. (A/N: Rory never went to the ball with Dean or anything, that never happened!) And your Grandmother, wanted very badly for you to be in this ball..." Richard trailed off, thinking of his wife, not noticing the panicked look in Rory's eyes.

"But Grandpa-

"It meant a lot to your Grandmother, Rory. It would mean a lot to me if you did this for us. To go with John would have meant the world to Emily-

"John?" Rory interrupted.

"Of course, Emily wanted so badly for you two to be together. I just wish she could see you two together." Richard said smiling sadly.

"Um, yea-

"Wonderful! I'll make the calls today. Thank you Rory, I want you to know that this means the world to me." He said smiling, before going back to eating.

Rory sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. She didn't agree, did she?

'_OH MY GOD! What is John going to do? What is Tristan going to do? I have to do this. For Grandpa and Grandma. I'll do this last thing then I'll end everything with John. Tristan will understand. He will defiantly understand. The ball can't be that far away, and what could happen?'_ Rory thought.

What could happen?

7878787878787878

A/N: I know, I know, very short. But I'm extremely tired and I'm very sorry. I wasn't gonna update at all, so be happy with this little bit.

EVERYONE LIKE THE TWIST!

Haha, I'm evil.

Sorry, no shout outs this chapter, Will be some in the next tho.


	14. Ready or Not

Title: Ready Or Not.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I just am having some serious trouble with it. I'm sorry. I'm in love with all my other stories right now, they are going wonderfully, but this story is giving me a lot of trouble. Please stick with me!

78787878787878

Rory and Tristan were curled up in his bed watching a movie the next day after the Lunch with her Grandfather.

She still hadn't told him that she had to go to the Ball with John yet.

"Tris?"

"Hm?

"Are your parents making you go to this Coming Out Ball?" Rory asked innocently.

"Um, yea, but I don't have to be in it. I just have to go for the dinner and all that crap. Why?" He asked confused to why they were talking about this.

"Oh nothing..."

"Okay." Tristan said, not thinking to much into it.

"Tristan?" Rory asked again.

"Yes babe?" He said smiling down at her, amused to why she was acting so different.

"I lied."

"About?"

"About no reason for asking about the ball. See, the truth is I have to go to the ball and be in it. And John as to be my escort, but it wasn't my idea. It was my Grandfathers, actually it was my Grandmother's idea, but it was her biggest wish to see John and I to go to this and I didn't mean to agree to it, but somehow my Grandfather roped me into it. And now I can't get out of it. And I really don't want to do it, but I'm gonna do it and get it over with. But what about John? And what about you? I can't break up with John now! But there is no chance in hell that I'm ever breaking up with you again! I don't know what to do!" Rory rambled crying slightly.

"You have to go with John?" Tristan asked.

"Yea.." Rory said quietly, biting her lower lip.

"Rory, you can't!" Tristan said loudly getting up off the bed and standing in front of Rory.

"I have to!"

"What about me? You gonna forget about me again? Go back to that jackass who hits you Rory? Is that what your going to do!" He yelled.

"No! I have to do this Tristan! I don't have a choice! If you stopped being such an asshole and listened to me for a second, you would hear me tell you that I love you and that I'm gonna break this off with him when this is over!" Rory yelled right back.

Tristan looked at her for a second before smiling and kissing her sweetly.

"We fight a lot." Rory said softly when they broke apart.

"That, my dear, is because we have so much passion." Tristan said smiling at her and wiggling his eyebrows, brought her done on the bed.

78787878787878

A couple hours later, Tristan and Rory laid in each others arms, not sleeping, but not talking. Just enjoying the feeling of each other.

"How are we gonna do this?" She asked quietly.

"I guess we go back to our old way, hiding it from him." He sighed, kissing her softly.

"I love you more than anything." She said against from the crook of his neck, where she had her head resting.

"You too."

They stayed like that for a minute until Rory's cell phone went off, Rory groaned and grabbed it from the bedside table.

The caller ID said 'John'.

Rory watched ast it went to voice mail and looked up sadly at Tristan, throwing her cell phone and curling up against him again.

"It starts." Tristan said smiling softly at Rory.

78787878787878

Rory's week was spent with pretending to not want to flinch with disgust when ever John kissed or touched her and getting her dress and things ready for the ball.

Rory had told her Mom and Jess and Mark about Tristan and her being together again, but about the situation they were in.

Lorelai wanted to call her Grandfather and tell him she wouldn't do the Ball, but Rory told her not to, because after this, she would be done with everything. Jess and Mark were happy and wanted to kick John's ass now.

Rory hadn't told any of them about the incident with John, it would cause to many problems.

Rory called Tristan every chance she got and had found herself in a deserted classroom once that week. Tristan claiming he would, 'die if he wasn't able to kiss her that very instant.'

Rory was a nervous wreak now.

Tonight was the night of the ball. The night that would be the end of John and her's 'relationship' and also the start of her and Tristan's at home with everyone knowing and not having to hide.

Rory got ready for the ball, getting her dress on, doing her make up and her hair, and enduring the mocking from Jess, Mark and her mother.

Tristan got his Tux on and just wanted this night to be over as quick as it could. Not wanting to see John and Rory together a second longer. And a little excited that they wouldn't have to sneak around for once.

While John got ready with a steady smirk. Tonight he was going to have Rory Gilmore...

Whether she was ready or not.

7878787878787878

A/N: FILLER! Don't you love them?

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BALL!

Finally something that I can work with. Well this chapter to forever to write. Ugh..

Anyways, shout outs!

CoCaCoLa29 - I'm planning on having either a long chapter or two chapters on the Deb Ball.

KeitaWolf - I didn't want ANOTHER fight between them. I thought this was cuter.

Sea4Shoes - I'm feeling better, and very happy, I just found out tonight that I got a job at a Bookstore. I'm so excited!

Mrs. Williamthebloody - hehe gotta love the curve balls.

KarahBella - Doffus head, hehe nice name!

JustPeachy123 - Hehe, you love me anyway! Haha.


	15. Debutante Ball

Title: Debutante Ball

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Argh.. This story is evil! Haha I'm having such a horrible time with finishing it. I plan on having only one or two chapters more. Probably one. So, please hang in there.

78787878787878

Previously on Jack and Rose: Tristan and Rory?

Tristan got his Tux on and just wanted this night to be over as quick as it could. Not wanting to see John and Rory together a second longer. And a little excited that they wouldn't have to sneak around for once.

While John got ready with a steady smirk. Tonight he was going to have Rory Gilmore...

Ready she was ready or not.

78787878787878

8:25

John was talking to his friends and looking around the ball which was getting finishing touches, for quite a lot of people had showed up already.

His eyes stopped on one person in the crowd, he excused himself from his friends and headed toward the back.

78787878787878

Rory was talking to a crazy Debutante who was talking about kids and marriage when someone came up from behind her and took hold of her arm.

"You don't mind if I steal my Girlfriend for a moment, do you Shelly?" John said smoothly, winking at her, causing her to smirk at Rory and giggle.

John led Rory away from the others, and to a place more secluded.

"Ow, John, you're hurting my arm." Rory whimpered, glad for once that she had to wear gloves because he had most certainly caused a bruise on her wrist.

"Shut up. I saw him. Did you fuckin' invite him here!" John yelled, not to loudly so they wouldn't attract attention.

"Who?" She asked, although she already knew who he was talking about.

"Who? Who the fuck do you think I'm talking about? DuGrey! If you go near him, I'll fuckin' kill him." John warned, he brought up a hand to slap her, but stopped.

"Your lucky people are going to be seeing you, I don't want you to look anymore horrible than you already do." John said walking finally releasing her arm and walking away.

Rory held back tears and held her aching wrist.

"Debutantes! It's time!" A woman's shrill voice yelled.

Showtime.

78787878787878

9:12

The ceremony had gone smoothly.

She hadn't tripped or grimaced when she had to go to John.

The worst part was that she would rather do the feather dance before having to go around the Ball on John's arm, pretending to be the perfect couple.

Actually, the worst part was having to do all that with Tristan watching her.

When she came down the stairs, her eyes immediately found and connected with Tristan's.

The look in his eyes gave her chills. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

78787878787878

10:30

John had disappeared. Actually, she was pretty sure he had disappeared with Shelly. That dumb debutante.

Rory wandered out of the Hall and into the hallways, just wandering...

Oh who was she kidding, she was looking for Tristan. He had also disappeared.

She turned the corner in one of the Hallways and saw Tristan walking down it up ahead of her. She smirked and ran up behind him, pulling him into one of the empty rooms.

"What the.." But Tristan was cut off when Rory's lips covered his.

He quickly responded once he realized who it was and groaned. After a few minutes they broke apart, catching their breath.

Tristan chuckled.

"Remind you of something?" He asked her smirking, remembering the Ball on the Cruise.

Rory smiled and ran her hands up his chest under his jacket.

"Take off these stupid gloves so I can feel you." Tristan said smiling, pulling off the gloves.

"No Tris-

Tristan stared at the big ugly purple and blue bruise she had on her wrist.

"Did...did he..." Tristan started, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Yes." Rory whispered.

Tristan sighed deeply and closed her eyes, resting his head against the wall behind him.

He kissed her bruise lightly, and kissed her neck, holding her to his body.

"I promise he'll never hurt you agian. He won't ever be able to do this again. I'll make sure of it." Tristan promised her, even though he was saying it more to himself.

'_If you go near him, I'll fuckin' kill him'_

"Oh my god." Rory choked back a sob.

"Rory...Rory, what's wrong?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"You have to leave, you have to.." Rory said, crying softly.

"What, why! Rory talk to me!" Tristan asked confused.

"He'll kill you. He said he would...he's not joking."

Tristan stared at her for a second before quickly turning around and walking out of the hall.

Rory cried softly, and called his name.

She stood there for a second before realizing what he was doing and rushed after him.

"Tristan! Don't!"

Tristan didn't listen to her and she followed him into the Ball Room.

He walked determainedly over to John and grabbed his arm and pulled him around, his fist connecting with the side of John's face at the same time.

John stumbled back surprised, but quickly recovered and threw a punch at Tristan who blocked it easily, and punched him agian. John got the next punch in.

Rory watched frantically as they fought, worried not about Tristan, but the fact that he would go to far. He would seriously hurt John.

Finally, two men pulled Tristan and John apart from each other.

Of course, everyone in the Ball Room was now watching.

"You piece of shit!" Tristan yelled at John.

"Fuck you!"

"I swear to god if you ever go near her again!" Tristan warned.

"Tris..." Rory said quietly, but loud enough for Tristan to hear.

Tristan immediately calmed down and pulled his grasp away from the man that was holding him back and walked over to Rory, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the Ball Room.

"Rory! What happened to your wrist!" Richard asked, having come over to the commotion.

Rory stopped for a second, and looked at her Grandfather.

"Ask John." She said, before walking away.

"This isn't over DuGrey." John called to Tristan, causing Tristan to stop walking.

Rory looked pleadingly up at him. Tristan continued out of the Ball Room.

7878787878787878

A/N: Nope, It's not over. Maybe one or two more. I'm not sure yet. Hehe. Did you like it? It went completely different from the way I thought it would.

IloveJoeL - I completely agree! haha!

KeitaWolf - I know, I'm so evil haha. School sucks.

JustPeachy123 - Here's a tissue haha. I hate fights. They suck. Ass. Haha sorry I had to say that, nice quote by the way. Hehe. I'm glad your back!

Sea4Shoes - I love working at the bookstore, it is soo much fun. But also, you wouldn't guess, but it is a lot a work. I wasn't expecting that. Haha

Mrs.Williamthebloody - Wow, I'm probably killing with my horrible habit of updating this story. Sorry! The next one will be much quicker!

LoVe123 - I think it took longer for this update, I'm horrible, i know. This story is the hardest to write.


	16. Happily Ever After

Title: Happily Ever After

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that his is going to end. I might not do one more chapter I haven't decided because I don't know how this is going to turn out.

M RATING WARNING! Just skip over the part if you're too young!

78787878787878

Tristan and Rory didn't talk much on the way back to his house, he drove quickly, gripping the steering wheel tightly, in concentration.

He could of killed him, when he saw that bruise on her arm, he could have killed him, he might have too, if Rory hadn't said something.

Tristan led Rory to his room and closed the door behind them to have privacy from the help, his parents weren't in the country, imagine that.

"You should um, probably call your Mom, I have to go call my Grandfather quick." Tristan said quietly, not meeting her eye, leaving the room.

Rory sighed and picked up her phone, dialing her Mom's number.

"Rory!" Lorelai immediately said.

"Yea, Mom, it's me."

"Oh my god! Are you okay!" Lorelai immediately said.

"I'm fine."

"Good then, I get to tell you, You really are my daughter, putting up a scene like that, of course mine was a little different, being pregnant and all, but still! You made a scene!" Lorelai rambled.

"Mom, what happened after?"

"Well, it was awesome Richard went crazy screaming at John's father, saying how he hurt you and that he would press charges, it was cool." Lorelai said smirking.

"Mom...are you?" Referring to pressing charges.

Lorelai sighed. "We'll talk about it when you get home, okay? Just be with Tristan tonight." Lorelai told her.

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." Rory said hanging up.

Rory sighed and laid back on Tristan's bed, waiting for him to get back, she didn't have to wait long.

He entered, having discarded his tie and jacket, and had undone the top buttons of his shirt, his hair more ruffled than often.

He was silent, just looked at Rory.

"Tris?" Seemed to awake him from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Tristan sighed and went over to her, pulling her up and just held her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Tristan I'm not mad that you hit him-

"No, I'm sorry that I let him hurt you agian. This was a stupid idea, we should have just come out and told everyone, and you wouldn't be hurt agian." Tristan said backing up and running a hand through this hair.

"It's not your fault! It's his!" Rory yelled frustrated.

"It shouldn't have happened!"

"No, it shouldn't have, but it isn't your fault! You're not my keeper!"

"I just hate to see you hurt." Tristan said quieting.

"I know you do."

They stood in silence for a minute, neither saying anything, just staring at each other.

"Do you want some clothes to change into?" Tristan asked, knowing she couldn't be all that comfortable in her dress.

"Thanks, that would be great."

Tristan got clothes out of his dresser, he had a wife beater and boxers.

She took them and changed, when she was done she turned around and giggled at the fact that Tristan had been watching her intently.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, ya know." She told him.

"I know, I love you too."

"I know you do."

787878787878787878

Rory and Tristan had spend the last hour laying on his arm in each other's arms, just talking, just being with each other.

"When did you know that you first loved me?" Rory asked him.

"That was random." Tristan laughed.

"Just answer the question." Rory said smiling.

"Well, it would've had to be at Madeleine's party, in the piano room." Tristan said smiling at the memory.

"The first time we kissed?" Rory asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No, it was before that, when you first came in and you were acting all nice when I didn't deserve it...the kiss was just an extra bonus." Tristan winked, making Rory laugh.

"What about you, it's your turn."

"The first time I kissed Dean after our breakup." Rory told him (A/N: I couldn't but the Night of Runaway Little boy...this is more original, right?)

"You mean we broke up?" Tristan asked her, completely lost.

"No, when Dean and I broke up, after you asked me to the PJ Harvey concert, when I kissed him, I couldn't get my mind off you. But I still ignored it, I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were." Tristan said smirking, laughing when Rory hit him, face shocked.

"Tristan!"

"Don't worry, now that you're with me makes up for it." Resulting in another slap.

"Jerk." Rory muttered, crossing her arms, and pouting.

"You love me."

"Nope."

Tristan smirked and captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss.

"Well?" He asked, when they pulled apart.

"Maybe a little." Rory whispered, her eyes still closed, her voice quavering.

"Are you sure just a little, you're sound a little hoarse there, babe." Tristan smirked.

"Shut up." She leaned over and captured his lips agian, this time it was much more passionate and forceful.

He quickly responded, sliding so she was underneath him, when the kiss got as passionate as they go, he stopped and looked down at her.

"Rory, are you sure you want to, tonight?" He asked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Rory said smirking.

He immediately leant down to kiss her, drawing an arm around her to draw her closer to him, she smiled against the kissed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, once it was off, running her hands over his toned abs, causing him to moan softly.

He in return, pulled off her, or rather his, shirt and his kisses traveled down to her belly, then going back up to her mouth, sliding off the boxers, while she undid his pants and pulled downs his boxers.

Before entering her, he leaned down, so his mouth was by hear ear, and whispered, "I love you." They worked together, both reaching their points, crying out.

They laid there in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Rory answered, smiling.

Tristan kissed her softly and tucked the piece of hair that was sticking to her face from the sweat, behind her ear.

"Guess what?" Rory said smirking, a second later.

"What..?" Tristan asked cautiously.

"I'm hungry!" Rory announced, getting up and throwing on her panties and his dress shirt, and pulling Tristan, who was clad in his pants, out of the room and down the hallway.

She stopped suddenly, and looked around.

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked him, causing him to laugh and pull her to the opposite end of the hallway.

7878787878787878

"So, what are you making me?" Rory asked him, smiling widely, jumping op on the counter to watch him.

"Well, what do you want...besides coffee."

"Hmm...how about Mac and cheese?" Rory asked.

Tristan soon was cooking them Mac and Cheese, having found a box in the cupboard, when he served it to them, she looked down at it not eating it right away.

"Something wrong?" Tristan asked amused.

"Are you sure you've cooked before?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I imagined the other times."

"Really?"

"No." Tristan looked at her with a 'obviously' expression, and started to eat his own food. Seeing that he didn't die or anything when he ate it, she cautiously started to eat hers and was shocked on how good it was. The whole box was soon gone.

"That was really, really good." Rory stated, putting her dish in the sink with Tristan's and started to wash them.

"You're that surprised?" Tristan asked, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes." She stated bluntly, smirking at his pouting expression.

"That hurts, you'll have to make it up to me." Tristan whispered suggestively in her ear, his hand traveling up her thigh.

"Cool down Bible Boy." Rory teased, taking the wet sponge and hitting him in the face with it, causing him to look at her surprised. She grinned quickly and took off, upstairs, Tristan chasing after her.

78787878787878

Tristan suddenly woke later that night, a sleeping Rory nestled in his arms. After he had caught her, they soon fell asleep.

He wasn't sure what had woken him up, until he heard it again.

A loud creak downstairs on the main floor. When he was a child, he had grown to know the sound of that creak, it told him that his father was coming home at night, and he had to pretend that he was asleep.

He picked up Rory, who stirred only slightly, and put her on the couch had in his room, the back of it facing the door. He grabbed something out of the top drawer of his dresser, and turned off the light on his dresser that had been left on when they had fallen asleep, and stood by the doorway.

He was silent, while he heard someone come up the stairs and down the hallway, coming closer to his bedroom, all the while praying that Rory wouldn't wake up.

He was still when his door opened, it wasn't until the intruder had walked fully into the room he jumped out from behind the now opened door and his fist connected with the side of the intruder's face.

The person immediately fought back, punching Tristan in the face, they fought a little longer until Tristan got a good solid punch in the face and went down. He moaned and tried to keep his consciousness, while watching the intruder, who was no longer paying attention to him, but closer to the couch.

Shit, Rory had woken up during the fight and was now staring at them, petrified, while the Intruder came closer toward her.

Tristan gathered all the strength he had in him and got up, grabbing the guy's arm and pulling him around again, punching him, Rory got up quickly and ran for the light, and turned it on, and that's when they got a good look at the intruder's face.

"John!" Rory yelled.

John took advantage of Tristan's hesitation and punched him hard, Tristan went down.

He could only watch as John came nearer to him and aimed a gun at his head.

"Tristan!" Rory yelled, tears streaming down her face, not knowing what to do.

"Told you this would happen. No one punches me like that and get's away wit hit. No steals my property away from me and gets away with it also." John said, chuckling evilly, and cocked the gun.

"See Rory, this is all your fault that you boyfriend has to-

But, John didn't get to finish his sentence, for he made on huge mistake, he took his eyes off his target.

Tristan took this moment and used it to his advantage.

He grabbed the knife that he had put in his pocket and cut John's forearm that was holding the gun, causing John to drop the gun in pain and grab his arm.

Tristan quickly jumped to his feet and punched John with all his strength. When he fell, he punched him agian, causing him to pass out.

"Tristan!" Rory cried, sobbing. Tristan quickly ran over to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"It's over Rory. I promise you." Tristan said, knowing that finally, it was over.

787878787878787878

Hours later, when the police had left, it was just Lorelai, Rory, Janlan, Luke, and Tristan in the dining room, having some coffee.

Lorelai had engulfed Tristan in many emotional hugs, thanking for saving Rory. Which he was very embarrassed when they called him a hero.

"Well, we should be going." Lorelai said, looking at Rory.

Inwardly, Tristan was quickly saddened, he didn't want to be alone, let alone be away from Rory.

"I completely agree, this kids have a eventful night, they need to rest." Janlan concurred.

They got up and Tristan got up to follow them to the door.

When they were walking out the door, Lorelai turned around to Tristan.

"You coming?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What, did you think I was gonna leave you here? Come on, we have a comfortable couch." Lorelai said smiling warmly at him.

Tristan hugged her and shut and locked the door behind them.

Rory brightened at the sight of him coming outside, and started toward his car with him.

"Lorelai! You're gonna let her go in his car?" Luke asked.

"Why not? What Luke, do you not trust him now?" Lorelai asked, rolling her eyes, after what happened that night, she was thinking maybe Rory was safer with Tristan than she was with her.

"Fine. But, you better right behind us." Luke warned Tristan, who just smiled innocently and got into his car with Rory.

7878787878787878

Tristan and Rory were about five minutes outside Stars Hollow when Tristan pulled the car over to the side of the car.

Rory met him halfway kissing him hungrily, wanting to do what they desperately wanted since early that morning.

"I love you Tristan." Rory mumbled between kisses.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked once they stopped kissing, asking her what he already had fifteen times.

"I'm fine, you're the one that fought him, are you okay, did he hurt you?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just tired, we should probably start driving again, plus, I have a feeling that Luke will be waiting for me." Tristan chuckled.

Rory smiled and sat back in her seat, locking her seat belt again, when he started driving again, while he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

7878787878787878

Tristan woke up early that morning, he had something he had to do before Rory was awake.

He went to his house quickly and showered, grabbing some new clothes and his wallet, all of which he had left last night, thinking he wouldn't need them.

He was mistaken.

He was back at the Gilmore house in time just to meet Lorelai leaving the house, telling him and Rory to join her at Luke's later, which he promised they would.

He sighed deeply before going into Rory's room.

He was nervous.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He sat down on Rory's bed and smirked down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her, knowing she was actually awake, not asleep, like she was faking.

"Not long, how do you always know I'm faking?" She pouted, making her look so cute that he had to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Morning."

"Mornin' how long have you been up? Did you go to your house? You should have woken me up, I would-

Tristan cut her off and gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, I had to get this." Tristan said, opening the ring box and showing it to Rory, who shot up in bed quickly and looked at him wide-eyed.

"It's not what you think, well, not really. This is a Promise Ring. It means that one day, I will substitute that ring with a Engagement Ring, when we're both ready. Rory last night before I fell asleep I thought of what could have happened last night, and I couldn't think of life without you, ever. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tristan told her.

By the time he had stopped talking she was crying softly and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Is that a yes, you'll were the ring?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Yes, Yes!" Rory said happily, smiling and crying tears of happiness while he put the beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I love you." She told him between kisses.

"Okay, now go get dressed, because I know you're dying to tell your Mom." Tristan said smirking knowingly.

"Now I love you even more!" Rory joked, jumping up and quickly getting dressed.

Tristan watched the love of his life get dressed, quickly, all of a sudden she stopped.

"Tristan, are you sure you want to marry me?" Rory asked, a worried expression coming over her face and she bit her bottom lip.

Tristan got up and kissed her. "More sure of anything else in the world." He whispered.

"What about colleges? What if we grow apart?" She asked worriedly.

"We survived a crazy attemptive -killer...I think we'll be able to survive College." Tristan joked, kissing her to silence all her other doubts.

And it was clear to Rory...they would be together forever.

787878787878787878

A/N: OMG! First of all, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, EVER. And also, I love this story, I can't believe it's over! Yes, it's over. I was thinking of a sequel during their Yale years, with the Yalies, but I can't come up with any really good ideas, because I don't want another Love-Triangle or anything.

Anyways...

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!

JustPeachy123 - Did I have you worried for a while there? Haha Was that Chapter good enough?

Kylie1403 - I know, I know...haha

LoVe23 - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!

Riotgirllina - Nope, Tristan did!

CoCaCoLa29 - Tristan really saved the day in this chapter! Haha

Sea4Shoes - Glad you enjoyed this story!

KeitaWolf - Hehe, your review made me laugh so hard when I read it, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I'm sad to think that this story is over, but I promise there will be more stories in the future!

Thank you all!

Good-bye!

Ash


End file.
